A Change in Plans
by Skipper15
Summary: They start on a simple date, but then it becomes much much more. There is no major action in here. Mostly romance! Not to much OOC i don't think. Stink at summaries. Please read. Lemons. NO harsh comments. Nothing good to say, Shut the heck up.
1. Chapter 1

I was in my cabin waiting for Annabeth to stop by. It was a casual date. Going to dinner then going to the beach. Blackjack was going to be our ride.

"Percy? I'm here." Annabeth said walking into my cabin.

"Hey. You ready? This date's going to be fun. I'm excited. Happy 1st anniversary baby girl." I said, giving her a hug and a kiss.

She giggled. I took her hand and went to the stables to get blackjack. i helped her on, and we took off to a small Italian restaurant in Manhatton. Blackjack whinnied when we landed perfectly infront of the building. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Percy, this place is amazing!" Annbeth said, getting fasinated by the architectual features.

"I'm glad you like it. i found it just for you. Now come on, let's go inside and get a table." I motioned for her to go in. I opened the door for her and ordered a table for two.

We sat down and looked at the menu for a good five minutes. We sat next to each other instead of across. We could rarely cuddle at camp. I had my arm around her. after choosing what we wanted, she looked up at me.

"What?" I chuckled

"Nothing. I just love looking at you." she smiled.

He hand touched my thigh and she gave me a warming hug. I could feel tightning in my pants. _Oh Gods! Not now! Please!_

"I love you Percy. Always have, always will." she said, her head burried into his chest.

"I love you so much it hurts." I said, hinting to the hardness in my pants.

She didn't seem to catch it. She gave me a deep kiss. My tongue met her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. Half way through the kiss, she moved to sit in my lap, her legs wrapped around my torso. She gasped and pulled away soon after she settled around me.

'What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Percy. Are you serious? Do you need to um..." Annabeth started.

"Umm... What?" I asked again confused.

"Do you need to um.. resport to the bathroom?" she asked, a little embarassed.

It took me a second to realize what she was talking about. When I caught on, my eyes widened.

"Uh... No. I mean I should be fine. We just gotta lay off 'til were at least at the beach, so people here won't see." I said, blushing.

She nodded. our food came. We ate quickly. We got on Blackjack and I was almost in pain from the strains against my zipper, as she sat wide legged, behind me. We arrived at the beach.

We changed into our bathing suits. I was waiting for Annabeth. My boner had calmed down,.. then she turned the corner. She was flat stomached, had a string bikini, and her hair was down, flowing in the wind.

"Annabeth. You look...It's amazing!" i stuttered.

She blushed at the compliment, like always.

"We should get in the water before it gets to dark." She said.

I smiled.

**Half Hour Later**

We were out of the water and looking up at the shifting sky.

"This is beautiful. Best date ever seaweed brain." Annabeth giggled.

I leaned over and kissed her. We held it, I rolled and supported myself on top of her. Annabeth's fingers, ran through my hair, while mine supported me. Breaking apart for air, we got up. My cabin was close. I puleld her in for another kiss, slowly making our way to the cabin.

"Percy..." She moaned, breaking away for air.

"Mhm..." I said, kissing her while my eyes close shut.

"What if we... we get caught. It's after curfew." she mumbled.

"We're fine. Th-the walls are sound proof." I said quickly to kiss her again.

I pushed her against the wall. Her hands wandered down to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off. I went and pulled hers off. We slowly made it to the edge of the bed. I stripped her of her shorts to reveal black lace underwear. She made me sit on the bed. She kneeled down in front of me and opened my legs. She undid my jeans with her teeth and I groaned.

"God's Annabeth." I moaned.

I stood up and pulled her into another kiss. My hands went to her back and uncladped her bra, exposing everything. I pushed her on the bed and got on top of her. I kissed her then looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure baby girl? i don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do." I said, making sure since this was both our first time.

"Yes Percy. Positive. I love you too much to say no. I want this. I want you." she said, with a look of lust in her eyes.

I nodded. I took one of her breasts and bit the nipple, until she moaned, Then I did the same with the other. She traced my 8 pack abs which made my dick stand almost straight up. My hand made it's way down to wear it was wet and stroked her once.

"Per-Percy! Stop teasing!" she cried out in pleasure.

I pushed her panties down her legs and pulled them off. I put one finger inside her, making her scream. i stopped noticing it pinched a little for her, but then quickly went on. She took my hand away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"stop teasing.' she moaned.

I obeyed her. I got up and took off my boxers. Her eyes widened.

"Are you even gonna fit?" she asked quite surprised.

"I don't know. I don't care." I told her.

I got back on her, rubbing the head around her opening. She moaned and begged for more.

I reached over to the nightstand to grab a condom.

"Percy. Do you really love me?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course!" I said confused why she had asked the question.

"Then don't use the condom." she whispered.

"Don't you wanna be protected?" I whispered back.

"I want to have a family. I love you percy and i want to be with you forever." Annabeth said seriously.

I nodded and threw the condom on the floor.

I slowly entered her. I saw the look of confusion, then pain appear on her face. I stopped and kissed her lightly.

"Don't stop. it's okay. It'll pass. keep going." she sobbed, tears rolling down her face.

"I don't want to hurt you. We can stop here. We don't have to go on if you're in pain." I told her feeling my heart drop knowing that I hurt her.

"No. No go on. It'll pass. Please Percy." She begged.

I obeyed her and slowly moved in more. Finally I heard her moan in pleasure. I started going quicker and quicker, making her chant my name. You could hear the sounds of my ball sack slamming her and the sound of sweat and heat with it everytime I banged her.

"P-Percy! i'm gonna ahhh!" She screamed happily.

Her body shook as waves came out of her body. Soon after, my seed shot into her, making her yell pleasurably.

I started to tire, but kept going until I finally collapsed on top of her, then rolling over beside her.

"That was amazing Percy. I felt the Earth move for sure." Annabeth said, clinging to my body and burrying her head into my neck.

"I had an amazing time." I said, closing my eyes.

"Babe. Don't fall asleep. I have one surprise for you." She said pushing me on my back on the bed.

she knelt between my legs and began to suck on my 10 inch dick. I moaned and begged for more. She stopped sucking and pumped my dick up and down. She then put it back in her mouth. I came again and she swallowed it. My dick stuck straight up and she gently lowered herself onto it, making us both groan in pleasure.

"This feels so good. I just cummed for the third time" I said, breathing heavily.

"Ahh! Percy I cumming!" Annabeth screamed! She grabbed my butt and dug her nails into it as she came. i removed my self and she relaxed next to me.

"Okay. Okay. We have to stop or people will get suspicious when we look tired and come out of the same cabin." Annabeth said. "I have to get up extra early and sneak into my cabin or I'm in big big trouble."

"Yeah I know. And I gotta change the sheets. they're all stained." I chuckled.

We drifted off to sleep.

**Next Morning**

"Percy! we over slept! Get up! Get up!" Annabeth loudly whispered to me.

"Okay I'm up! I'm up!" I said getting out of bed.

We rushed around getting everything settled and then she snuck out the door. I walked outside and met up with Grover.

"Hey g-man. What's up?" I asked, hoping he didn't suspect anything.

"I saw Annabeth run out and I saw the sheets ready for the laundry. I'm not stupid. Was she good?" he asked.

"Dude. Gross... yeah. she was amazing. I felt the Earth move. I think I want to um.. do something." I said shyly.

"What?" Grover demanded.

"Propose?" I said softly.

"Dude. Just because you had sex means you want to marry her? Are you sure?" He askedd completely shocked.

"Yeah. We want to have a family together..." I mumbled.

"So when do you plan on having a baby?" he asked, another question.

"Um... We tried last night?.." I muttered.

"You didn't use a condom?" he yelled more than asked.

"she said she wanted to have a child!" i told him and he nodded.

"Well I hope you're ready." he warned me.

"Hey um... Percy. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Annabeth came up to me and asked.

I excused myself and took her hand while walking away.

"Yeah baby girl?" I asked.

She smiled and tears started to fill her eyes. "Percy. I'm pregnant."

"Oh my gods that's great!" I said.

She jumped into my arms and we hugged and I gave her a long kiss.

"Annabeth. We have to tell Nico, Thalia, and Tyson." I said happily.

"Yes! I'll go tell them now." she squealed and ran off.

I walked over to the pavilion and met up with Grover again. I told him that I was going to by a ring so if Annabeth was looking for me, to tell her that I was down in the lake with my father for a few.

I asked to borrow the van and drove down town. I went into Tiffany's and bought the best ring I could find and left. I drove back and spent twenty minutes trying to find Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I called out jogging down to her.

"Oh hey baby. I was looking for you." she told me.

"I want us to go to my cabin. for a little while. Okay?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't really wanna do-" i stopped her mid-sentence.

"No not that. Just come on." i said taking her hand and walking to the cabin.

we walked inside and I shut the door. I walked over to the bed and motioned for her to sit down.

"Percy. What's this about?" she asked me, getting worried.

"Annabeth. I love you more than anything in the world, so I want to give you something." I pulled out the ring from my back pocket.

"Oh my gods. Percy! It's beautiful! But why?" She was confused, which I thought it was adorable.

"Marry me." I stated.

"Wait what?" she asked, shocked.

"Just marry me baby girl. I love you and I want to be with you forever and always." I said heart warmingly.

"Yes. Yes Perceus Jackson I will marry you." Annabeth eyes filled with tears of happiness.

She kissed me, while falling onto the bed.

Should I continue? I will but i wanna know what you guys thinks! Please review! Nothing TO harsh.


	2. Chapter 2

We kissed as I flipped us over. Moans escaped our lips.

"Percy. We-we can't. We have to stop now." Annabeth said, in a soft voice.

"Oh come on baby. Please. We're already-" I begged

"I'd love to, but Tyson could be back any minute." she sighed.

I kissed her forcefully and then I felt an erection beginning in my pants.

"Come with me. Quicky in the bathroom please. I think my dick's about to explode if i don't get something good soon from you." I told her.

She smiled and nodded. "Just go in and out so we can leave and go to campfire and not be late." she ordered politely.

I nodded. We ran in, kissing. I pulled my pants down as she locked the door. I sat down on the toilet and She sat on my lap. I pulled her shorts and underwear down. I stuck a finger up and she squealed. i thrusted in and out a few times then I popped two more fingers in making her grab my hair and pull. I kissed down her neck and left a love bite, marking her as mine. I lickde my fingers clean and then stuck my erect cock up into her. She wrapped her legs around me and I gently laid her down on the floor. I pumped into her hard and fast.

"Percy. T-tongue. Please." Annabeth cried out.

i obeyed and removed myself, while putting my tongue at her opening. I moved it in and out until she came.

"blow job. Quick!" I said.

i sat on the toilet and she pumped my cock up and down and in her mouth. I moaned loudly and I heard someone say, "BROTHER?"

"Stop! Stop! tyson walked in!" i said getting up and pulling up my pants. She did the same.

We left the bathroom and Tyson was sitting on his bed eating a peanut butter sandwhich.

"Hi Brother! Lunch then leaving!" He said as he finished up his meal and started to walk out the door.

"That was close." I said relieved.

"Next time, we wait." Annabeth said to me serious faced.

She was about to leave when I walked into the bathroom again. i told her to save me a seat at the campfire.

I stood there with the seat open pumping my still erosed dick. _Come on. work with me here. I need to cum so I can leave!_ then I started to think about Annabeth. I moaned and I came. i flushed and ran out the door.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to pee." I lied.

"No you didn't you masturbated into the toilet."Annabeth knew.

After the campfire was over, I already noticed a baby bump on Annabeth.

"How long does your pregnancy last?.." I asked really concerned.

"Um... Grover said it should only last a week for a demigod. I'm scared Percy. He said having sex days before you are do help the baby come quicker. I want the baby out. So Saturday we have to because i want the baby out." She said. Nothing ever scares her, but child birth was different.

"Okay. Calm down. Everything's going to be alright. This is totally normal." I assured her. I pulled her onto my lap. "If this was bad, we'd already have Chiron helping and trying everything we can, but we aren't because you're okay." I added.

She nodded and nuzzled her head against my neck. "I know, but I've heard child labor is terribly painful. More than a battle cut. I don't want that kind of pain down there." She sighed.

"I know baby girl, but it's all worth it when you hold your baby in your arms. A little boy or girl. Chiron said he'll give you an ultrasound in the morning. We'll know what sex it is." I informed her.

i noticed she has fallen asleep so I picked her up and brought her to my cabin. I put her on my bunk and changed her into my sweatpants and hoodie for her to sleep in. I fell asleep beside her on the floor.

I woke up at 11 that night uncomfortable so I climbed in with her. I wrapped my arms around her. She turned around and opened her eyes a little and saw me. i smiled and she kissed me then fell back sleep. I did the same.

Morning came and we woke up at the same time.

"Hey baby girl. Do you know what we have planned for today?" I asked while yawning.

"Nothing after the unltrasound. We get to relax and hang all day after." She smiled at the thought.

"Ooh. Now I can hold you in my arms _**ALL**_ day long. Maybe do some stuff later." I joked.

She giggled and looked into my eyes.

"I love you seaweed brain. Every single piece of you. even when it seemed like i hated you when I was twelve. I just didn't realize that you were this amazing. You'e athletic, fit, logic, smart, cute, charming, sexy, kind, gentle, protective, and caring. You are the best boyfriend in the world. No doubt." she told me.

I couldn't describe what I was feeling, but I could show her. I kissed her. She moved closer to me. Her tongue slipped inside my mouth and our tongues danced for dominance. I held her waist and her hands rested on the back of my neck. I moved one of my hands to her hair and played with it. Her hand did the same. she put her leg up on my side. I sat up and held her thighs. I broke away for air.

"If you hear a knock, get off. Chiron's at the door. Okay?" I told her. She nodded.

We went back to kissing. I had just realized my shirt was off when her fingers were running up and down my abs. that felt so good. I kissed down her jaw line and sucked on her neck, a moan supressed her lips.

"Uuuuooohhh. Keep doing that. it feels good." She moaned.

"Keep feeling my abs then." I told her.

we kept this up for a little while when she finally stopped so i did. She took off the hoodie to reveal her low cut white tank top that showed an inch of her belly.

"Make me happy and do things to me right here." she said pointing to right where the tank top stopped at her breast.

I obeyed and sucked right there and groaped her breast and heard a moan. Then there was a knock. She threw on her hoodie and i answered the door.

"Good morning. Annabeth are you ready?" Chiron asked while setting up the equipment.

"Mhm." Annabeth answered.

She lied on the bed and lifted her shirt to expose her flat stomach. Chiron took what ever he was using on her stomach. i looked at the screen as asked if that nub was a finger. No. It was our little boy.

\


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, looks likes you have a baby boy on your hands. Congrats." Chiron said packing up and patting my back happily. "The baby will be due Sunday. He's perfectly healthy." Chiron informed us.

I shook his hand and he left.

"So baby girl. We have a little boy on his way!" I said excitedly!

I hugged her and she pulled us down onto the bed to cuddle.

"I wanna name him Skylar Perceus Jackson." Annabeth informed me.

"What ever you'd like baby girl is fine with me." I stated.

She nodded in agreement. I got up and helped her up. I took off her sweatshirt.

"Percy. What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Shouldn't you be wearing clean clothes?" I chuckled.

She looked down and realized that she was in yesterday's clothes. She nodded.

"Um… I have a question." She told me.

"Yeah baby girl?" I asked

"Are we going to stay at camp forever?" she asked.

At first I thought she was kidding until I saw the look in her eyes.

"I'm not sure yet. Why? What were you thinking?" I answered with a question.

"I love camp. It is my home, but when we have the baby, what are we going to do? Switch him back and forth like we're divorced from cabin to cabin? Chiron doesn't mind us doing an overnight every once in a while, but I can't move in. We need to get a place right near camp, but so we can raise our kid and come to camp everyday." She informed me.

"You're right. Well let's wait for him to be born, and we'll start looking for a home from there. Sound good?" I said.

She nodded. She lied down on the bed and turned to her side.

"Everything okay?" I asked, concerned.

She nodded.

"I'm going to go get us something to eat. I'll be right back." I told her. I saw her look at me and smile. I walked out the door. Before I took a step further, I heard her say.

"Nothing's okay."

Ten Minutes Later

"I'm back." I called out going inside my cabin.

I heard a noise from the bathroom and noticed Annabeth wasn't on the bed. I raced inside the bathroom to find Annabeth hovering the toilet and clutching her stomach. I kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back. She vomited once more then flushed the toilet and sat up.

"Are you okay?" I asked starting to get nervous.

"Yeah. It was just morning sickness and the stress the baby's putting on my body. I'm okay." She informed me.

"Baby girl, tell me what's wrong." I said pulling her into my arms while leaning against the sink cabinet.

"I'm just scared, stressed, and nervous, Percy. I can't handle this! I can handle being the architect of Olympus, but I can't physically do this without getting hurt." She started crying.

My heart broke. I have only seen her cry two other times in my life. One when we were fourteen and a half and they thought I had died, and the other night when it was our first time.

"Trust me baby girl. It's okay! I'm not going to do anything to hurt you and I won't let you suffer. I'm not gonna leave. Ever." I said kissing her forehead.

I noticed the baby bump had gotten even bigger. We got up and I helped her over to my bed again. I got her a glass of water and made sure the color came back to her face. I looked at the clock. 1:30pm. Gods the day went by fast.

"Percy. Come here. I'm alone." Annabeth called out.

I walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. She was lying on her side and I pushed the hair out of her face.

"I want to actually be able to see your beautiful face. Not just your hair." I laughed.

She smiled. I climbed behind her and hugged her waist, bringing her closer to me. She switched sides to face me and hugged me tight. She buried herself into me making her feel secure.

Saturday Night: 8:00pm

Annabeth's baby bump was huge. She was supposed to be due tomorrow. We just finished up at the campfire and Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia, and Juniper were over my cabin. We were talking about the baby and how Grover made all the baby supplies like a crib and highchair out of wood. After about and hour, everyone left.

"Thanks guys!" We called out and Annabeth and I walked back inside.

I sat on my bed and pulled off my shirt. I was dying. It was ninety degrees out and I was in a long sleeve shirt and jeans. Annabeth came over to me and sat on my lap, straddling my waist. She put her hands around my neck and gave me her best puppy dog look. I knew what she wanted and I planned on giving it to her too.

"Please?" Annabeth begged.

"Yeah." I said dumb founded.

She pushed herself backwards a little bit and put her hands on my zipper and undid my pants. I stood up holding her thighs, letting my jeans drop to the ground as I kicked them off. We started kissing and my tongue traced her lips making her open her mouth. I wandered up her shirt to realize she wasn't wearing a bra. My dick got harder.

I groped them and she moaned loudly. I fell backwards onto the bed, making her be on top of me. I took off her shirt and she put her hands down my boxers, gently touching my member. I pulled my boxers down and then I helped take her pants off. All she had on was lace underwear. I flipped us over, letting my member dangled right above her vagina. She moaned and tried to push my hips downwards.

I removed her underwear and circled her opening. I stuck one finger inside her. Then two more. Then another. She screamed in pleasure, digging her heels into my back. I took my fingers out and licked them clean.

I licked around her clit and poked inside her opening. It was wet and she squealed and giggled. I climbed back on top of her, making sure I kissed her navel, breasts, neck, jaw line, then her lips.

She sat up and I looked confused.

"Follow me." She said taking my hand and bringing me over to my tiny lounge chair.

I sat down. My cock was nearly 11-12 inches from the erection and it was sticking straight out. I grabbed her and sat her on my lap. I pushed into her. We both moaned and groaned. I kept slamming her. I could hear my ball sack hitting her with every bang.

I took my finger and stuck it up her as well, Finding my favorite rough patch and rubbing it.

"Percy! I'm gonna- AHHH!" she yelled loudly as her body shook and waves of cum crashed out of her body onto my legs.

I stopped before I was about to let loose. I grabbed a condom and rolled it onto my ready to suck penis. I entered her again and I cummed into the condom. I slammed her more and more before my testicle became soft. I felt the condom break so I stopped and removed it, and then began again.

She removed me and got down on her knees. She sucked my cock so hard that I swear to gods made it stretch. She gently bit, making me moan and hold her head to do more. She swallowed my cum and then began to pump my shaft. She licked it and sucked it more. It felt so good. I stayed hard, even after we stopped.

We crashed back on the bed. I still had my cock sticking straight out so when we lied down, I put it between her legs.

"Can we sleep with me still inside you? I'm still so horny it's not even funny." I begged.

She looked at me and gave me a glare, but let me anyways. I put my penis into her soaking wet pussy and we fell asleep still somewhat having sex for the night.

I woke up around midnight, noticing I was still in her. I pulled out and she shot up in agony.

"Oh gods. Percy. It's happening. The baby's coming. Quick get me a nightgown and let's go." She cried out in pain.

I rushed around also jotting down a note to Grover telling him where we were going to be. I helped Annabeth out of the house. I ran and got Nico.

"Dude drive to the hospital or you is gonna delivering a baby!" I told him. He took the keys and helped me with Annabeth.

**So what do you think? I am adding more don't worry but please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nico drove for about ten minutes before we go to the hospital. People were already helping Annabeth. Giving her medication, propping her up with pillows, and giving her anything she needed.

"Hey dude. I'm going to to pick up everyone and bring them back here. we should be in the waiting room in twenty minutes." Nico told me as he left the room.

"Percy. It hurts. When are the meds gonna kick in?" Annabeth pleaded.

"I don't know baby girl. Soon though. Soon." I said brushing the hair out of her face.

The doctor walked in. "Okay Ms. Chase. Let's take a look shall we?" he said.

He checkerd her out and then made sure that the baby was positioned right for it to come out.

"You're dialated fully. The baby is positioned ready. Let me jsut go get the nurse and you can give birth to your child." He informed us.

Annabeth started to breathe heavily.

"One more minute baby. Try not to push. The doctor will be right in." I said kissing her forehead.

she nodded, trying her best to stop. Then the doctor came in.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Please just get this baby out." she pleaded.

The doctor got all settled and said, 'Now after the count of three, push. One...Two...Three Push!"

After a few good pushes the baby was out. Annabeth was whiped out, but she had the biggest smile on her face. The doctor cleaned up our child and left it in our arms.

"He's perfect." Annabeth said softly.

"Yeah he is baby girl. He has green eyes and black hair!" I said. "I could never lose him in a crowd." I laughed.

The doctor came in once more. "Um... We do have one small issue. the baby has oversized lungs which means his breathing is a lot slower than the normal rate. He;s perfectly fine, but just make sure he has extra vitamins and minerals." He said and then left the room.

"Gods. i wonder who he got that stupid disease from." I said.

"Hello? He has Poseidon's blood! Percy you have this too! It's the ability to breathe under water seaweed brain. Doctors just don't understand the concept." she informed me.

I nodded, feeling like a moron.

"Hey skylar. I'm your daddy." I said in a slight baby voice.

He yawned and squirmed a little. I put my finger in his hand and he gripped it tight.

"He's got your strength too Perc." Annabeth giggled.

"Well I know for one thing, he has your intelligence and wisdom.

"Well we can go home after the baby gets checked out and gets his shots." I told her.

**An Hour and a Half Later**

"Welcome home little guy." I said walking in the door with him and Annabeth.

"I'm gonna go take a nap. Then I'll feed him when I wake up." Annabeth yawned.

I nodded. grover walked inside.

"Hey. He's handsome. He's a mini you." Grover joked.

"I know. Hey I'll be right back. I'm gonna go put him in his crib." I said, walking over to his crib and putting him down for a nap.

I walked back out. I sat down on the couch with a diet coke.

"Hey Grover. I gotta tell you something. Annabeth and I are looking for apartments." I said.

"So you're not coming to camp anymore?" He asked

"Heck no! I'm alwasy going to come here. We just need an apartent near by." I told him.

He nodded. We talked for a little while, but then he had to leave. Annabeth came back over from her cabin and held Skylar.

"Percy, hand me that blanket on the table." she pointed to a blanket.

I got it and She threw it over her sholder, she lowered the collar of her shirt and revealed her breasts. She covered her chest with the blanket and started breast-feeding him.

"Wow. Wish I could be doing that right now." i joked.

She smiled and then twitched a little.

"Y'Okay?"

"Yeah. He just suckled a little to hard." Annabeth said with a smile.

After she was done, It was around 3:45am. I was tired. Annabeth wasn't up to anything. So we put Skylar to bed and we passed out on the couch. Her in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Month Later**

"Percy! The apartment's amazing! I can't believe you painted and everything!" Annabeth said shocked.

"Thank you. Thank you. I take pride in my work." I chuckled.

"Furnished and everything!" she added. We walked to Skylar's room.

"This is so adorable! Look Skylar! This is your room!' Annabeth said.

She looked down at him and he was sleeping. She put him in the crib.

"Percy! I gotta see the bedroom!" Annabeth yelped happily, grabbing my hand and running to our bedroom.

"Oh. My. Gods. PERCY! This is beautiful!" Ananbeth shrieked happily.

She gave me a big hug and a kiss.

**One Week Later**

"PERCY! For the gods sakes! Why can't you find a job? We're going to lose the apartment!" Annabeth snapped at me.

"Annabeth! No one's hiring! Now why don't you shut up! I'm trying my best here, Annabeth! I'm sick of all this fighting! Stop yelling! I can't do anything if no one is hiring!" I shot back.

"I hope you're happy. You just finally lost you fiance." Annabeth said, throwing her engagement ring at me.

She stormed off to the bedroom. I went in after her. She started packing a suitcase.

"Annabeth. Stop. I didn't me-" She cut me off.

"Yeah I know. You didn't mean it! You say that every time! Percy I'm tired of it. I'm leaving, whether you like it or not." Annabeth said.

Her face was pale, which meant that she was either getting ready to punch me, bawl her eyes out, or both. She finished packing and headed towards the door.

"Move Percy." she demanded.

I took the suit case.

"Percy! Forget it! I'm leaving." she snapped.

"No! Listen Annabeth!" I said sternly, taking her by the wrists.

I walked her over to the side of the bed and she sat down. I knelt down in front of her to look at her better.

"It's gonna be stressful. I know. We got a kid, a new place, and we have no money. I'm trying my best here looking for a real job. But I don't want us to just run away from this." I told her.

She tried to pull her hands away, but I was to strong for her. She struggled, but then gave up.

"Let go. Percy it hurts!" She yelled.

I let go instantly. A small tear flowed down her cheek. She's been crying an awful lot lately. So unlike her, which is starting to worry me. I kissed the tear to whipe it away.

"Don't leave. It'll get better. Promise." I said, holding her face in my hands.

Her eyes glanced downwards.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be. Listen. why have you been crying so much? It's worrying me... a lot." I told her.

"Okay. I can watch someone get killed in battle. I can take a stab. I can handle being the Architect of Olympus. But I've never had a boyfriend before you. I still don't get a lot of this stuff that goes on. We're moving fast, which I like, but scares me at the same time. i don't know, but it's weird! I'm confused. i can figure anything out, but not this!" Annabeth said, annoyed, but upset and angry at the same time.

"Okay, okay, okay. I promise baby girl it'll be better soon. Now please don't leave." I pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere, seaweed brain." Ananbeth told me, a small smile on her face.

She kissed me. We stood up, still kissing.

"Percy" (kiss) "Skylar." (kiss) "Next room." (kiss) "We can't." Ananbeth said in between kisses.

"He's asleep." I stated.

She pulled away and said, "Get Grover to babysit. I'm gonna go in for a shower anyways. i stink."

I nodded. She kissed my cheek and walked out of the room.

I Iris messaged Grover.

"G-Man! Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

He jumped and turned around.

"Oh hey Percy! What's the favor?" He asked.

"Can you take Skylar for the night?"

"Sure. I'll get him right now." Grover said, and cleared the message.

Five minutes later, Grover had gotten Skylar and left.

"Oh gods!" Annabeth yelled.

I ran to the bathroom. She was against the shower wall. A HUGE spider was on the opposite wall the size of both my fists together. Ananbeth jumped out of the shower, nearly knocking me over and then she clung onto me.

"Percy get that thing!" she screamed.

I got a towel and crushed it.

"It's dead." I told her, throwing the entire towel in the trash.

"Good. That thing was nasty!" she said, giving off a shiver.

"Um... Annabeth?" I said.

"Oh crap. Give me a towel!"

I handed her one. She wrapped herself in it and blushed.

"What? Not like I haven't seen you naked before." I said.

"I know, but still." Annabeth blushed.

"It'll save time for us tonight though." I flirted, sounding cheesy and lame.

She smiled and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and she played with the collar of my shirt.

"You'll have to wait until AFTER dinner to get what you'd like." she teased. "Now, I'm going to get changed." she told me and we walked out of the bathroom.

**After Dinner**

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Mm... Sounds good. I'll go pick one." She answered.

We were watching the movie when she said, "Hey hun, my back's really tense."

I responded, "I can fix that. Come on. Lay down on the couch. I'll give you a back massage."

She relaxed on her stomach and I strattled her. I lifted up her shirt and she gasped.

"Percy-"

"Shhh." I told her.

I took off her shirt and began to massage her back gently. I could her soft moans.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. Keep going." she ordered.

I continued and then slowly leaned down and sucked on her neck. I could feel her body loosen up under my touch. I got off of her and sat next to her. she sat up and smiled at me. I smiled and slowly leaned to kiss her. She licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. She positioned herself on my lap and wrapped her legs around my torso. I was hard and it hurt against my jeans zipper. I held her against me. I stood up and walked to the bedroom. We were still kissing, breaking away for air, then tackling each other's lips again.

I laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. My hands travelled to her breasts and I started to grope her them and she moaned. I felt the straints against my zipper get harder. She tugged at the bottom of my shirt. She pulled it off of me then ran her hands up and down my stomach. I moaned. I undid the tie on her pajama bottoms and pulled them down. No underwear.

"You didn't even bother to put underwear on?" I chuckled.

She shook her head. Annabeth undid my jeans and pulled them down. I kicked them off. I put a finger inside her and her back arched just as quickly as I took my finger out. I began kissing up her stomach, making her shiver. I got up to her breasts and took one into my mouth. She let out a moan.

"I need you inside me now Percy. Please." Annabeth moaned.

Her hands made their way into my boxers and she stroked my shaft. I let out a moan and I knew what she wanted, and was trying to make me cave in. It worked. I pulled down my boxers and settled in between her legs. I entered her and started pumping in and out, making her back arch and call out my name.

I went faster and faster, moans filling the room.

"Percy I'm gonna- Ahh!" she yelled as she released her juices. A few moments after I released my seed into her.

After about 45 minutes, I collapsed next to her, breathing hard.

"Wow. That was amazing." Annabeth said, trying to catch her breath.

I nodded. She cuddled against me and burried her head into my chest.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Mhm..?" I mumbled, almost asleep.

"Did we remember a condom?"


	6. Chapter 6

"CRAP!" I yelled.

"Percy! Calm down! It's okay! It's okay." Ananbeth said holding my face and giving me a kiss.

"No Annabeth. It's not. This time it's not because we wanted a family, I was being careless. I should have thought to use a condom." I sighed.

"Calm down hun. Relax. It's O-Kay!" She assured me.

"I don't want this to be more stressful though. We're already panicking about what we're doing for cash and support." I told her.

"It's going to be fine. Trust me." She gave me a warming smile and kissed me.

"Good night Percy." she said and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up. I looked at the clock, 8:30am. Perfect timing. I walked into Skylar's room and he was still sound asleep. I was about to start breakfast when and Iris message was starting.

"Hello Percy. I hear you're looking for a job?" Chiron said.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"How would you and Annabeth like to be conselors at camp? Only a couple of hours a day. Like three each. And instead of getting paid, we'll pay for all your bills. Use this card. Buy anything with it. Just don't go crazy. I know you need the help." Chiron told me.

"That's great! Thank you! We'll take it! But what about Skylar?" I asked.

"Grover can take him. you'll only be working nine hours a week. Three hours a day. that's three days a week. Starting the firdst of next month." Chiron stated.

"Thank you Chiron. This is like the best. You're a life saver! Oh and by the way Anna-" he cut me off.

"Sorry Percy! must go! Fight!" Chrion ended the IM.

Annabeth was walking out of the bedroom when I turned around.

"We got jobs." I said.

"Huh?" she asked.

I explained everything and Annabeth's face lit up.

"That's great! Now we can finally support ourselves." she said.

"Yeah. We got two weeks til' we start work and the bill doesn't come til' next month. That means we have two weeks for family, friends, and our alone time." I smiled.

She smiled back. I sat her on the counter and she kissed me. Her legs wrapped around my waist. Her hands ran through my hair, as I held onto her hips.

"Woah! Whoops. Sorry. Bad Timing."

Annabeth and I jumped apart.

"Um... It's okay." I said brushing my hair back and clearing my throat.

"I just wanted to drop him off. He was getting aggitated so I figured I'd drop him off early." Grover said.

"That's cool. My mom's coming over to see the new place and the baby anyways." I told him.

he nodded, put Skylar in his room, and trotted out the door.

"So, where were we?" Annabeth laughed.

"Well our boy's asleep now. So, we have about half an hour to ourselves." I said.

I went over to the counter and started to kiss her again. I smiled into the kiss and I heard her moan.

"Horny much baby girl?" I asked, chuckling.

"Maybe." She blushed.

"Not now though. Maybe tonight." I told her in a flirty way.

She wrapped her legs around me. I realized i was just in pajama bottoms. I could feel her wetness against my stomach.

"What time's you're mom getting here?" Annabeth asked, as I sucked on her neck.

"Like twelve thirty-ish." I mumbled against her neck, tickling her.

"Well it's quarter of eleven now. We should - Oh gods Percy..." She moaned.

I kissed her jaw line as I rubbed againsted her wetness. I didn't go any further, knowing I'd end up doing her right there smack in the kitchen.

"P-Percy. S-stop. To much teasing." She said.

I tackled her lips and licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and my tongue made its way inside.

**Hour and fifteen minutes Later**

"Percy? Are you almost ready?" Annabeth asked.

"No. Where are all my boxers?" I called out.

I heard laughing.

"It's not funny! I have no underwear!" I shouted.

"Here. Check the hamper. The stuff's clean, I just haven't gotten around to putting it away yet." Annabeth chuckled, dragging the laundry basket into the bedroom.

"Thanks." I said, digging through the basket.

"Now hurry and cover yourself. She should be here any minute." Annabeth said.

I nodded and hurried myself. Then the buzzer rang. Annabeth ran to go let my mom in.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth said.

I walked out into the livingroom. My mom was there and Annabeth was standing there shocked, looking at a man who was with my mom. It took me a minute to realize that it was Annabeth's dad. I walked over to Annabeth and put my hands on her shoulders from behind her.

"Annabeth. Why haven't I seen you?" asked her father.

Annabeth stood there speechless. I looked at her, then to my mom. I waved my hand, motioning my mom to go to the kitchen with me.

"Why did you bring him here?" I asked in a stern whisper.

"Well he called me and we were talking and i invited him along. I didn't know him and Annabeth haven't seen each other in two years! I thought he just wanted to see the new place." my mom said.

"Oh boy.. This is going to be a weird day." i sighed.

I heard Annabeth's dad yelling at her loudly.

"I thought you wanted to stay at camp so you could be safer, not so you could become a whore and sleep with any guy that says he loves you when he probably was just taking advantage of you! Your stepmother was right about you. She knew this would happen! how dare you, you little slut!" Screamed her father.

"Dad! it was my choice! And Percy didn't use me! It was his birthday and our one year anniversary and we wanted it to be special! You can't control my life! And yeah I did stay at camp to be safe, to be safe in my boyfriend's arms!" Annabeth shot back.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" her father snapped.

He lifted his hand and smacked her in the face, knocking her to the floor. i ran over and helped her up into a chair.

"HEY! No one hits her!" I screeched.

"Shut up. You're the one who used my daughter and got her pregnant. You should be ashamed.'' He snapped at me.

"I should? No I don't think so. Atleast I'm a good father and don't smack my kid! Get out of my house before I seriously hurt you!" I yelled.

"I'll be glad too. Just if that slut ever needs my help when you leave her, she can't come home to me." He snarled and stomped out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked.

"My right eye's blurry and i have a headache." she moaned. "I also landed on my bad shoulder. I heard a pop when I hit the floor." she added.

"Look mom. I'm sorry, but I need to get her to camp. You need to watch Skylar." I said, scooping Annabeth up bridal style and running out the door.

"Percy... where are we going?" Annabeth asked, dazed.

"To camp to get you help." I answered.

I ran past Thalia's tree and I saw Chiron.

"Chiron! I need her checked out." I said.

"Why what happened?" He asked

"Long story, but her father smacked her in the face, making her right eye go blurry and when she hit the floor, her bad shoulder popped." I looked at Annabeth, "And apparently she's unconsious right now." I added.

**Three Hours Later**

"Percy?" Annabeth called out.

I looked up from the demigod magazine i was reading.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Where are we?"

"At camp."

"Oh crap. I remember it all now."

"Yeah. It's okay. You're fine. You have a chipped bone in your shoulder, your eye should be okay. We put eye drops in it, and You have a slight concussion." I informed her.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"About 3 hours." I answered.

"Wow. Okay. I kinda just wanna go home now, Percy." Annabeth sighed.

"Sorry baby girl. Can't yet. chiron has to wrap up you shoulder. eh should be in, in aa min-" Chiron walked in.

"Ah. Annabeth. You're up. Let's wrap that shoulder, shall we?" Chiron said.

He wheeled over to her and started bandaging her arm. After he put it in a sling.

"Be careful. Keep that on for a while. Make sure the swelling goes down. Then it should be okay to take off the wrappings." Chiron told her.

She nodded, he said his goodbyes and left.

"Let's go." Annabeth mumbled.

I walked over to the side of her bed. I turned her head gently and I gave her a long kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I'll never, ever leave you. Your father was wrong. You know I didn't use you. You know I love you. And you know that you're my number one prioraty." I told her.

She wrapped her good arm around me and gave me a tight, but comforting hug.

"I know. I love you too. And you're not a jerk who plays girls. I've never seen my father like that. That mad. I knew he was strict, but he sent me to camp with condoms! What'd he expect? For me to have them, but not use them?" annabeth said angrily.

"Calm down. It's over and done with now. You don't need to see him. Now let's get you home." I told her, helping her up.

**Twenty-Five Minutes Later**

"Mom. we're back." I said, openign the door for Annabeth.

"Oh Annabeth! Sweetheart! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize this would happen! Are you okay?" My mother exploded in a panicky way.

"I'm fine Mrs. Blofis.Small concussion, chipped shoulder bone, and my eyes not blurry anymore. I should be better in a week or two." Annabeth informed her.

"Well for me bringing that man here, I wanted to make up for it. I baked you guys blue chocolate cookies." said my mom, as she brought out the tray.

"Good enough for me!" Annabeth said happily, taking a cookie.

**One Hour Later**

"Bye mom!" I called out as she left.

I walked over to Annabeth, who was half asleep on the couch. I leaned over her and lazily kissed her lips.

"Huh?" she said, waking up confused.

"Stay awake. I want to make sure that concussion goes away." I said.

"Percy. Chiron said I'm fine. Now let me sleep. I'm exhausted." she yawned.

"Well atleast come sleep in the bedroom." I told her.

She nodded and stumbled to the bedroom, ready to collapse. I took off my shirt and switch into pajama bottoms. I turned around and Annabeth was already in bed in just a shirt. I shrugged, thinking that must be comfortable. I climbed in next to her and pulled her into my arms. She nuzzled against my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"Good night Annabeth. I love you." i whispered.

"Good night seaweed brain." Ananbeth yawned.

I woke up the next morning to cold sheets. I looked around a bit and then saw her in the rocking chair in Skylar's bedroom.

"baby girl. Wake up." I said softly.

Her eyes fluttered open. She stretched and yawned.

"Good morning hun." she said quietly.

"Why are you in here?" I asked.

"I fed Skylar last night. He was really hungry. It hurt. I ended up just falling alseep here." she said.

"Oh. Well how's your arm?" I asked.

"Better. it doesn't hurt much, but It's still swollen." she answered.

"Good. Well not good that it's still swollen, but good that it doesn't hurt to bad." I said.

We walked to the kitchen and she sat down at the table. I started breakfast when I heard Skylar cry. Annabeth started to get up.

"I got it. I'll bring him in here. He's probably hungry again." I told her.

I jogged to the bedroom and picked him up. He stopped for a minute, looked at me, and then started crying again. I checked if he needed a diaper change, Nope. He was hungry.

"Here ya go, Annabeth. He's hungry." I said to her.

"Okay. Thanks." she replied.

I started to make scrambled eggs when I heard rumbling outside. Then I heard a growl.

"Annabeth, hide." I said.

"why?" She asked

"I can hear rumbling and growling outside and we need someone to protect Skylar. Go!" I said.

"Percy. I-I'm sure it's nothing and I'm in the middle of breastfeeding him." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth. It doesn't sound like nothing. Just go into the bedroom. I'll be right back." I told her.

I grabbed Riptide and ran out the door. Sure enough, a minotaur was standing right outside our door. It was butt naked.

"Dude. Have some pride and cover up your balls." I sneered.

It was gross. It snorted and charged. I stuck Riptide out and it stopped short. I slowly backed down the stairs and outside, him following me. I didn't turn my back. I kept riptide up high. We were outside in the courtyard when he lunged at me. He came to fast for me and rushed me backwards fourty feet. I got up dizzy, but it wore off quickly.

We wrestled around for a good ten minutes when I finally got him in the ribs. He melted into ashes. I whiped my forehead and went inside.

"Percy. What was that?" Annabeth asked, carrying a squirming Skylar.

"Stupid, naked minotuar. I got him, but he needed to cover up." I chuckled.

"Now I bet if they had female minotaurs, you would've enjoyed that." she joked.

"No... I'm not a perv. The only female I want is you." I said stupidly.

She always laughed at my stupid and lame flirts. i wonder if she's trying to be nice or she just thinks they're cute.

"Well you won't be getting what you want til' my arm's all fixed.'' she sighed.

"We'll see. May not need to go all the way, but we could get pretty close." I said, jokingly.

"Percy! You are a pervert!" she laughed.

"Nah." I denied.

"Well I don't need the sling anymore. It'll probably be bandaged for another few days. That's it. Ouff!" She said.

I looked at her funny.

"Baby kicked." she told me.

I nodded. Skylar was sleeping and Annabeth walked down the hallway to put him in his crib.


	7. Chapter 7

She came back down the hallway and sat at the table. She sat down at the table and i gave her, her breakfast. I sat down across from her and we chatted about the new baby and small stuff.

"Percy. I was thinking. What will ever happen if I die?" Ananbeth asked.

"What made you think of that?" I answered with another question.

"I mean, you're immortal. You won't die. Well you have a ninety nine point nine percent chance of not dying, unless you get hit in the small of your back. I get stabbed good enough, I'm gone. What are you gonna do with two kids by yourself?" she asked.

"First off, remember? i got Hades to remove that stupid immortal thing from me. I wanted to live a normal of a life as possible. Plus I can raise kids. I'll get help from people." I told her.

"If I die... I want you to get remarried. As much as it'll hurt for me to see you with someone else, I want someone there as a mother figure for the kids and i want you to be happy." she informed me.

"Annabeth. You're not going to die. Neither of us are. Now stop thinking about this. It's out of the ordinary and we shouldn't bethinking about this now." I told her.

"I'm due in about four to five days now Percy." Annabeth said.

"I know. I can see the baby bump. Perfect timing. You'll be perfect to start work when it begins." i said.

She nodded.

"I love you baby girl." I flirted, walking over to her.

She stood up and wrapped good arm around my neck and her weaker one around my back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I peppered kisses from her forehead to her jaw line. She leaned her head back with a soft moan, giving me perfect access to her neck where I gently bit and sucked, leaving a mark.

"Percy stop. N-not now. If we go any further, we'll wake Skylar." Annabeth moaned.

"We can take it to the couch. Just kiss. Keep it quiet." I begged with a flirty puppydog face.

"Okay." was all she could say.

We settled on the couch wher we started kissing again. This time Annabeth leaned back, pulling my shirt with her, forcing me to go on top of her. I wanted to do her right then and there, but I knew better, but I was still getting hard. I kissed her neck then made my way back up to her lips. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance.

**Two Days Later - Midnight**

"Percy! Get up!" Ananbeth cried.

I shot up.

"What?" I asked, panicked.

"The baby. I-It's coming!" she yelled.

"Oh gods. It's not suposed to be born for another few days!Okay get in the car." I said, running around packing a quick bag for us and Skylar, and running out the door, helping Annabeth then running back inside to get my child.

"I realize that, that's why I'm panicking!" Annabeth screamed.

I drove to the hospital in less than five minutes. They checked her into a room and she immediatley gave birth. The doctor went to clean off the baby and left us together for a moment.

"Gods. That hurt more than Skylar." ananbeth said, out of breath.

i kissed her sweaty forehead and then the doctor came in with a look of sympothy on his face.

"We're not sure if the baby will make it. She's hanging on by a thread. Her lungs are overly large for her body. She is taking in TO MUCH air that it's causing damage. we're going to have to keep her until we're sure she's okay. She was premature. We're surprised she survived the birth." the doctor said, then leaving.

"Percy..." Annabeth dragged out my name.

"I know baby girl. I promise it'll be okay. Just pray to your mom. She'll be okay." I assured myself more than her.

"Ms. Chase. It may be best for you to go home tomorrow mornin.. I have a feeling the baby will be here a long time." the doctor told us.

We nodded. Annabeth turned her head and looked out the window.

"I can't believe it. Why was she born so early? Gods I hate when I can't figure things out!" Annabeth sighed angrily.

"Calm down. I don't know either. I bet the doctors don't." I told her.

**Nine Days Later**

Annabeth pasted the apartment back and forth.

"Skylar needs to be fed." I told her.

"Kay." she sighed, taking him and settling down on the couch.

The phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

Perceus Jackson?

"Yes that's me. Who's this?"

Doctor Annagin. Today you can come take your daughter home. She seems to be doing fine. She had issues before, but as her body developed, she got better. She's being fed now, so you can come down anytime you'd like.

"Okay! Great! Thank you! Bye." I said, hanging up the phone. "Annabeth! Get in the car, we're getting Maria!" I said excitedly.

"Get out! Really?" Ananbeth said excitedly.

She got up and Skylar just finished. We ran to the car and drove to the hospital.

**One Hour Later**

"Hello Maria. This your home." Annabeth said, walking to our place.

Skylar started squirming. I put him in the play pen. Well it was more of a boxed up mat that had a bridge dangling with toys over it for him to kick and play with. Maria fell asleep in Ananbeth's arms and Annabeth smiled. She put her in a baby carrier and settled her nest to Skylar.

**Two Months Later**

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said happily.

I pulled her close to me and gave her the best kiss right then and there.

"I love you baby girl." I told her.

"I love you too seaweed brain." she repsonded.

**One Month Later  
**(Sorry guys! I REALLY didn't want to go into details about the wedding. I figured it'd be boring)

We had boughten a small house two miles away from our old apartment. It was sweet!

I walked inside my place, coming home from work. Annabeth had quit to be a stay at home mom. She'd only help out at camp if another conselor was sick.

"Hey Percy. Just in time for dinner." Annabeth said, setting the table. "Nico came and took the kids for the night." she added.

"This is good." I told her.

She smiled. "Thanks. It's your mom's recipe." she responded.

we finished eating and started to wash dishes. After I went into the living room.

"You wanna go in the hot tub?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Ananbeth said, all cheery.

I walked outside and went into the yard and got into the tub. Annabeth walked outside in a bikini. I had a surprise for her. The jets were on full blast and you couldn't see beneath the water.

"It's nice." Annabeth said, getting in.

I moved closer to her and she curled up under my arm. She looked up at me and kissed me. we held it as she positioned herself onto my lap. Then she gasped.

"Percy! You didn't out a suit on?" she said shocked, but laughing at the same time.

"Have a problem?" I said sarcastically.

"No." she giggled.

we started to kiss again. She wrapped her legs arounf my torso, she loves to do that, and ran her fingers through my hair. I motioned her hips side to side, making myself get hard. I started to kiss down her neck, making her lean her head back and let out a moan. She wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me more access to hers. I stood up slightly and wrapped a towel around our waists. Didn't need to be flashing the neighbors all of that.

Walking in all dry, since being the son of poseidon, I can dry us off. We walked int othe bedroom and I laid her down on the bed. I made sure a condom was on the bedside. I grabbed her lower hip with one hand and supported myself with the other. i sucked on her neck and she let out a loud moan. I went to the back of her bikini and untied the two ties in the back. i grabbed it and threw it off. I took one breast into my mouth and nibbled gentley. Then I did that to the other.

i pulled the ties on her bikini bottom and slid it down her legs. I touched around her opening, making her grab my hair.

"Percy... oh my gods... keep going..." she moaned.

I licked up her stomach, kissed around her navel, and licked up to her breasts. I sucked on her neck again, but left a mark.

"Percy. Stop teasing." annabeth told me.

I decided to give in. I reached next to the bed and grabbed the condom. Annabeth took it from my hand and rolled it onto my erect cock. After, I slowly entered her, but started going faster and faster, making her moan my name and grab my hair and the sheets. I grunted. Then I cummed into the condom. She screamed and I felt waves crash through her body. After about an hour, I collapsed next to her. I threw the condom away and I kissed her lazily.

"Oh my gods. Percy you do better and better everytime." Annabeth told me, catching her breath.

"Thank you. You ain't to bad yourself." I smiled.

"Nah. I just kinda lie there." Annabeth said.

I laughed. I kissed her.

"good night." I laughed.

"Night hun."

she curled into my arms and we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up early that morning and noticed Annabeth was still asleep. She was still in my arms and so I decided not to move and let her sleep. I started thinking of a memory that'll always haunt me:

_Flashback: 6 Months after the war:_

_ My lips were pressed against Annabeth's. We were sitting on her bed, alone in her cabin. She sat on my lap. I noticed she moaned into the kiss. My fingers travelled up her shirt a little. She gasped, but then continued on._

_ Evenutally our shirts were off. we were standing. I was kissing her still, only breaking away for air. She was still in her bra. I slowly leaned her down onto the bed. I unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor._

_ "Percy! Please. stop. I-I'm not ready for this yet." she said, with a worried look on her face._

_ "Okay. I'm not going ot make you do things you don't want to do." I assured her. _

_I grabbed her shirt andshe put it on really quick._

_ "I'm sorry." she said gloomly._

_ "Don't be. It's okay." I said, putting my shirt on. I puleld her into a hug and kissed the top of her head._

_ End of flashback._


	8. Chapter 8

I tried to soon and made her nervous.

Annabeth woke up soon after that. I looked at the clock.

"Crap! I have work at ten!" I shouted, shooting up out of bed.

t was ten of en. I ran around getting dressed. I put cologne on, considering I didn't have time to shower.

"Bye baby girl." I said leaning over the bed and giving Annabeth a kiss as I ran out the door.

**After Work**

I walked inside.

"Annabeth?" I called out.

She normally always greeted me at the door. I heard the kids crying in the bedroom. I ran and got them. Annabeth was nowhere to be found. Now I started to panick. I put the kids in the double carriage and ran them to Grover at camp.

"Peerrcy! What;s wrong?" grover bleated.

"I'll explain later!" I said, running up near our old apartments.

I started checking the laundry rooms and the boiler rooms in all of the complexes. Finally, I found her in a boiler room. She was stripped of her clothes. She was bleeding from her lower areas. She was tied up, making her limbs stretch out, making an X with her body. There was a large bruise on the side of her head. She was also crying.

"Percy!" she cried.

I ran over to her and started to untie her. I grabbed her clothes after, and helped her put them on.

"Ow. Percy careful." she yelped.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't believe this happened to you." i said, still in shock.

"R-Rape. Connor Stoll. It hurt. Where are the kids?" she asked, whiping her eyes.

"With Grover. Come on, we're getting you checked out. You're bleeding badly." I told her, noticing she was bleeding right through her clothes.

I ran to our house quickly, grabbing a change of clothes for her and a towel. I brought her out to the car and laid her down in the back.

"Here. take your pants off. Put the towel there. Change into my shirt. It'll cover you." I told her.

She nodded. I rushed to the hospital. I carried her in bridal style, the only way I can hold her without causing more pain.

"Uh she got -" I was cut off.

"We can see. Follow me please." the nurse said.

we walked down a long hallway and they showed us to a room.

"the doctor will be in shortly to take a look." The nurse to us.

"Thank you." I answered.

I placed Annabeth onto the bed. She groaned as she accidentally closed her legs. Her bleeding had slowed, but it was still flowing.

"He stomped into the house with a large stick." Annabeth mumbled.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Connor. He hit me in the head, making dizzy and I couldn't fight back to what he was doing. He draggedc me to our old apartment area. He brought me over to a boiler room and threw me on the floor. He stripped me. I zoned in and out. he tied me up. I tried to put up a struggle, but the whack to the head was to hard. He started to rape me. He was to big and it hurt extremely bad. Then he fled the area. A minute later, you came. I have bruises on my ankles and wrists." she told me.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry." I said.

Soon after, the doctor came in.

"Okay Annabeth. Let's get you in for an x-ray, shall we?"

She nodded.

They wheeled her out. They told me to stay in the room. She'd be back soon."

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"She's going to be fine. She's very swollen, but no major damage. It'll be a while before you two can have sex again. Now how many times have you done it?" the doctor asked.

"Four times." I answered.

"Okay and how many times have you been protected?"

"Once.." I sighed.

"How many children do you have?"

"Two." I was getting annoyed, but it's for my wife's health.

"Have any miscarriages?"

"None. We did it once, but she didn't conceive." I responded.

"Okay. I'm going to run one more test, making sure she isn't fertilized." the doctor said.

He left. I sat down, my head in my hands. Then a few minutes later, she was wheeled into the room in a wheelchair.

"She isn't pregnant. No STDs, AIDS, or any other diseases. The boy must've been protected. Come back here in a few weeks for a check up. Okay?" The doctor smiled, wrote out a slip, and handed it to me then left.

"You may only tell Chiron, Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Juniper. NO ONE else!" Annabeth told me.

"No Problem. I'm just glad you're okay!" i said, kissing her forehead.

"I want you to kill that bloody bast-" then an ambulance siron went off outside.

"Annabeth. Baby girl, calm down okay? Let's just get you home." I smiled.

When we got home, Thalia was there with the kids.

"Annabeth! What happened?" Thalia spazzed.

"I'm fine. Let me lie down and call Grover real quick. Then I'll tell you everything." Annabeth laughed.

Annabeth started an iris message.

"Grover."

"Hey Annabeth! What happened?" he asked, scared.

"Grab Nico, Chiron, and if it's not to far for Juniper, bring her too." Ananbeth said.

Grover nodded and the message cleared.

About ten minutes later, they all were at our house. Everyone was listening to Annabeth explain what happened, but Nico was with me in the kitchen.

"Rape?" Nico asked.

I nodded.

"Connor Stoll." I told him.

"Unbelievable." Nico sighed.

I took a sip of my rootbeer. Then there was a knock at the door. Juniper answered.

"I need to talk to Percy and Annabeth alone. Now. May i talk to you guys outside for a minute?" the person asked.

I turned the corner into the livingroom and saw Travis Stoll at the door. I immediately went red.

"Outside. Now." I said to Travis, grabbing Annabeth's hand and pointing out the door.

When we were outside, I was so mad, I bunched the brick side on my house and nearly broke my entire hand. it was bleeding, but I didn't feel the pain. It was covered by anger.

"Percy, calm down." Annabeth whispered to me.

"Now, now Percy. I-I know you're mad, but listen, okay? I'm not here to defend Connor. when he came to me with a look of pure revenge on his face, I knew something was wrong. Normally it's just about him stealing something, but when he told me, I nearly died inside. I told Chiron and he's handling with Connor and getting him into jail and for therapy." Travis said.

"Well why on Earth would he do that to her?" I snapped.

Annabeth squeezed my arm, warning me to calm down.

"I don't know Percy, but I just want you to know, that my mom will cover all medical bills that were issued. I'm sorry Annabeth." Travis said, sympathetically.

"It's alright Travis. It wasn't your fault. Thank you for coming here." Annabeth said.

Travis waved goodbye and started off towards camp. We went inside with everyone else.

I was furious.

"Hey Percy. We gotta head out. Chiron needs help with the big house. we'll see you tomorrow okay?" Grover said.

I nodded, hoping I could keep the anger bottled up inside until they left.

Once they were out the door, I nailed the wall, putting a hole in it.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

"Gods. Annabeth this isn't something that can be blown off! We have to have him arrested!" I said sternly.

I sat down on one of the foot rests and clenched my fists.

"Percy calm down okay?" Annabeth said to me, rubbing my back and sitting down next to me; I noticed that she was sitting very funny. "Chiron's handling it. If he wasn't I'd be more stressed and hoping this would be over and done with." she added.

I let out a sigh and said, "Look how you're sitting."

She noticed that she was sitting more on her tailbone and her knees were up at her chin; she looked as if she was ready to roll backwards.

"It hurts." she said softly.

I pulled her into a hug and rested my chin on the top of her head. i picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bedroom. I grabbed her a long t-shirt and some underwear.

"It's late. We should get to bed." I said, peeking my head across the hallway to make sure the kids were asleep.

I peeled off my shirt and I noticed Annabeth struggling.

"If it hurts, don't bother putting the underwear on. Just wear the long shirt. You're fine." I told her.

She nodded and climbed under the covers. I climbed in next to her.

"Percy. This sucks." she said about ten minutes after we got in bed.

"What's the matter?" I asked, yawning, half asleep.

"I can't get comfortable. I have to lay on my back. I can't, this is going to sound funny, ope my legs, I can't really sleep how I would like." she told me.

I got up and went around to her side of the bed. I took the blankets off her.

"Percy... What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Helping you. Now _slowly _open you legs." I told her.

she did as I asked, but saw her wince at the pain.

"Percy this feels like our first time! It kills!" she said, pain in her voice.

"Let it. It'll pass in a minute. Now lay on your stomach."

"Ugh. Fine." she sighed.

she flipped to her stomach and I heard her whimper in pain. I hated making her do this, but she needed to be able to sleep.

"Damn it Percy! Ehy did you make me do this?" she yelled.

"Shh." I said, rubbing her back.

"It's getting weaker." she told me.

I continued rubbing her back, helping to distract the pain. I heard her let out a small mumble of a moan.

"Gods Annabeth. I'm just rubbing your back!" I said sternly.

"It's making the pain go away and it feels wicked good." she responded.

After a few minutes, I noticed she was asleep. I slowly got in on my side and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up with Annabeth on top of me. Her legs were slightly open, like she fell asleep last night. I shook her shoulder gentley and she got up with an annoyed groan.

"What?" she whined.

"I'd like to get up. I have to go to work." I told her.

She rolled off me and dozed off again.

**After Work  
**(I'm not exactly sure how to explain what he does for a conselor for three hours, So I'm just not writing about it. For NOW. Maybe I will later on :D )

I walked inside and collapsed on the couch.

"Hey Annabeth!" I called out.

She turned the corner.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I have another job. It's not great, but it's the assistant manager at the supermarket. I figured that could be the money we could save for the kids and vacations and things like that. It's on the same days I work from twelve pm to three pm, so now I have to tell Chiron that I can only work morning and/or the night shifts." I told her.

"That's great! we'll have a little bit more money on our hands." Annabeth smiled.

I nodded.

"Did you schedule an appointment with the doctor yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah. the only days open were two days from now or three weeks so I'm going in two days. That's the closest I can get to a week." she responded.

"Okay. Do you know what's going to be getting done?" I asked another question.

"Um... x-rays, I have to pee in a cup, and a couple other things, but I do know that they're giving me some type of medication so I need someone with me." she told me.

"Well no duh. I'm going with you, even if you didn't need someone to go." I said.

"I know and - oh my gods. Your hand. What'd you do?"

"Oh. I tried helping a new comer handle a sword. Yeah he got me..." I sighed.

"Shouldn't you drink so nectar or eat some ambrosia?" she asked.

"No. I'm fine." i told her.

I looked at the clock. Six pm. I turned on the news.

_Breaking News. we have just been informed that a local teenager has exscaped police custodity. He has curly, brown hair, caucasian male, and was last seen wearing an orange shirt with Ancient Greek written on it. Here is a photo._

I did a spit take with my drink when I saw Connor Stoll's picture on there.

"Percy. Are they-"

"Uhh huh.." I answered.

_Just days ago, he had raped a teenage girl and is now facing charges. he refuses to talk to anyone. We need him back here, before he causes more meham. If you happen to see this man, please call 1-800-555-POL. Describe what the man is wearing, if you notice he's armed, tell us what he is armed with. Do NOT approach the man for your own safety! Thank you. That'll be all for tonight._

"CRAP!" Annabeth yelled.

I heard the kids start crying in the nursery.

"Shh! I know, but keep it down! You woke them." I said, checking in on them and noticing they were back asleep.

"Chiron's got it. Connor's screwed." I told her.

She nodded and went into the kitchen to finish dinner.

**Two Days Later**

"Okay Mrs. Jackson. Let's take a look. Just lean back, and put your heels in the holders there." The doctor said.

Ananbeth did as she was told and the doctor took a look around. he didn't seem to find anything wrong, so that was a good sign.

"The swelling has gone down a lot! We're going to need to do x-rays to see if everything inside's okay as well." he said.

We nodded. We walked to the x-ray room. She opened her legs, and lied down on the bed, getting ready for the x-ray.

They took a few shots and told us to stay in the room. They'd be right back.

"Okay. Now, can you please urinate into the cup? We need to run some tests." he told us.

we nodded. He handed her a cup and we walked down the hall to the bathroom. She went in and then came out with the cup in her hands.

"That is so gross." she laughed.

We delivered it to the lab and waited for the doctor to come out.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in and said, "You're fine Annabeth. Everything's back to how it should be." and then he smiled.

We left after that. I picked the kids up from Thalia then went home.

"So... Do you still feel any pain?" I asked her.

"No. It's gone. Finally. And are we going to have to go to court?" she answered with another question.

"I don't know. Maybe. Depends on what Chiron has done." I told her.

"Alright. Well the kids are in the playpen and dinner's in a few. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. You want to go out?" I asked.

"Sure. Call your mom to babysit." she responded.

I did and we were out the door a few minutes later. I whistled for Blackjack. He's always are ride for when we're going on a date.

"So... where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't know. How long is your mom staying?" she answered with a question.

"Over night. I wasn't sure how late we would be so she offered to stay." I told her.

"How about we go for a walk on the beach and see where that takes us." she smiled.

I nodded.

_Where to boss?_

"The nearest lake or beach." I told Blackjack

_ You got it boss!_

We flew down and then i realized we didn't have suits.

"No suits baby girl. Looks like it's just the sunset for us tonight." I said.

"Who said anything about suits?" she responded.

She started to strip down to her bra and underwear. She ran in and dove under. She popped back up and motioned me to strip to my boxers and come in. I did and jumped of the dock.

"COWABUNGA!" I yelled as my body hit the water.

Annabeth started laughing. I came up and shook the water off of my face. She came up behind me and lunged. I turned around just in time to catch her, but I still splashed back into the waves.

"Gods Annabeth!" I chuckled.

"Too bad seaweed brain." she told me, smiling.

She put her hands around my neck and rested them there. I put my hands on her hips. If music was playing, it'd look like we were dancing. She rested her head on my shoulder, nuzzling into my neck. I took in the smell of her strawberry scented hair.

"Hey. Ya' know, It's Nico's birthday in a few days. He isn't doing anything. I already talked to everyone. We're throwing him a surprise party at the lake this Friday." I told Annabeth.

"Sounds fun!" she said happily.

We talked for a little while then sat up on the dock and watched the sunset. I pulled her into my lap and wrapped her in my arms. It felt like a picture perfect moment... expect that we were in our underwear.

"Wanna go to your cabin? I'm getting cold." Annabeth said.

"Sure. Like old times. Start heading down. I'll grab our clothes." I told her.

"I'm not walking to your cabin in my underwear! what if a camper sees me?" She asked, giving me the, "You stupid seaweed brain." look.

"You're fine. Just go quickly." I told her.

"Fine." she ran off fast.

I gathered our clothes and ninja walked back to the cabin so I wouldn't be seen.

"Annabeth?" I called out.

She turned the corner, wrapped in a towel. I took a look around. i forgot on how much this felt like home.

"Percy? Earth to seaweed brain." Annabeth said, waving her hand in front of my face.

I bounced back to reality and looked at her.

"Sorry. I was just thinking on how much I missed this place." I smiled.

She smiled. I walked over to my bunk and sat down. She came over and sat down next to me. I could feel her body shivering So I put my arms around her.

"It's cold." she laughed.

I stood up and walked around. Looking for a blanket or something, but I didn't find a single thing.

"Sorry. I don't have anything." I told her.

"It's okay." she responded.

She came over and hugged me randomly, which I didn't mind. I held her tight as I felt her breathing. She leaned up and looked at me then gave me a kiss, holding it.

"PEERRRCY!" I heard some one bleat.

I pulled away from Annabeth. An Iris message was starting.

"Grover. What's wrong?" I asked, panicked.

"It's Thalia. Come to the big house now!" he yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

I ran to my clothes and tossed Annabeth hers. She had a worried look on her face.

"She'll be alright." I told her.

She didn't look at me. After we were dressed we ran to the big house.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked Grover.

"Follow me."

We followed him upstairs. We turned into one of the rooms and Thalia was just lying there, staring blankly at the wall. I walked over to her and tapped her. I tried shaking her gently and I tried to make her smell ambrosia. Nothing worked.

"What do you think?" I asked Annabeth.

"The tree." she said.

"Craaaaap." grover bleated.

We all ran out of the door and down to the tree. The baby dragon that was guarding the tree was slashed with a sword and there was no response from the body what so ever.

"So much for a guard dragon. So let's check out the tree. See what's wrong." I stated.

We scoped it out. Nothing was wrong.

"Um.. My theory is, is that the guard dragon was obviously killed, so it must've put Thalia into some type of trance. Someone's trying to get the fleece. And it's someone inside of camp." Ananbeth informed us.

"How do you know it's inside of camp?" Grover asked.

"Because, if you look at the slashes on the dragon, it's on his back. His back is ALWAYS facing towards camp. What I'm guessing is, is that they tried to kill him, but he didn't die instantaneously. So they ran off." Annabeth answered.

"Thank you for the help. I'm going to inform Chiron. Thalia should be fine. we just need to find TWO good guard dragons. One for facing camp, and one with its back towards it. As long as there's nothing guarding it, Thalia will be in a trance. Percy, may we use Mrs. O' Leary for now?" Grover asked.

"Sure." I said, as I watched Grover gallop off.

"That kind of just made our night crappy." Annabeth sighed.

"Well it is still only seven-thirty..." I responded.

"Well nothing Percy. My best friend's in a frikken trance! What do you want! Sex? I don't think so. I'm still worried about her!"

"Annabeth. Chill! Mrs. O' Leary will be up at the hill in like two minutes. Follow me. I'll show you." I said, taking her hand.

I took her up to the room Thalia was in. We looked out the window to the tree. Mrs. O' Leary was just getting up to the top. I turned Annabeth towards Thalia and just as i did, Thalia snapped out of the trance and grabbed her head.

"Why am I so dizzy?" she groaned.

I explained what happened. After a few minutes me and Annabeth left, since she had fallen asleep on us.

"See? She's fine." I told Annabeth.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." she said.

"Okay. Now let's go someplace where we don't have to deal with drama. Shall we?" I chuckled.

"Like where?" she asked.

"I'm thinking a nice hotel with a hot tub and heated pool and _really_ Comfy beds." I smiled.

"Sounds good." she said cheerfully.

**One Hour Later**

We finished eating and we were now relaxing on the bed, watching tv. She was curled up under my arm and her hand was resting on my chest. After the show was over, I stretched. She positioned herself on top of me and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I don't know. I need some excitement." she told me.

She was resting on top of my chest and relaxed her head on my shoulder. She began to kiss under my earlobe. I held her against me as I sat up. I started to kiss her and I felt her moan into the kiss. I could feel hardness. I gentley flipped us over so I was above her. She squirmed below me as my hands made it up her shirt. I pulled it off her and then took off mine. I caressed her breasts and she tugged on my jeans. I shimmied out of them and tossed them on the floor. I hooked my thumb into the belt loops on her shorts and pulled them down. I touched her sensitive area, making her even more wet. I took her bra off. I took a breast into my mouth and nibbled gentley, then did the same to the other. I pulled her underwear down and fingered her, making her body shake as waves crashed out on to my hand.

I took off my boxers, rolled the condom onto my erect penis and lowered myself into her. She gripped the bed sheets and was about to scream in pleasure, but I trapped her lips in a kiss.

"We should keep kinda quiet. We are in a hotel." I laughed, as I pumped harder and harder.

she nodded and moaned, but not loudly. I sucked on her neck and left a mark. I licker her jawline making her move her head up and to the opposite side, giving me the best access I could get.

Eventually, I collapsed next to her, catching my breath. She curled up to me.

"Gods. How?" Annabeth asked, panting.

"How what?"

"How are you that good?" she laughed, answering me.

"Not sure." i smiled, kissing her forehead.

I tilted her chin upwards and the kissed her for a long period of time.

"Good night baby girl." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you seaweed brain."

"I love you too."

**One Month Later**

"Gods! What in the name of Hades!" Annabeth yelled, throwing random items at me.

"Annabeth! Calm down okay?" I said, dodging everything.

"You cheater!" she screamed.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, completely confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Go listen to a message you recieved from an iris message!" she shot back.

I went into the living room. I put in money and ordered for the message to appear. nearly died right there.

"Hey Percy. Our time last night was amazing. I can't wait for you to kill it with Annabeth. When are we going to see each ther again? Call me." Rachel said.

"See! You cheater! Get out of this house! Now! Don't ever come back!" she shrieked.

I knew what I was going to do, so I left.

I went down to the big house.

"Why? You just made me lose my wife! Why would you lie like that?" I yelled at Rachel.

"Do you not get that I love you? i will do _anything_ to have her leave you so you can be mine." she answered, finishing a painting.

"You suck. I hope you're happy. I hope you get the curse of Athena and Poseidon put apon you!" I snapped as stomped out and slammed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Hey Guys! i got some good news. I posted a link on my profile to what i think are two great Percabeth pictures. I didn't draw them, But i got permission to use them. Check them out by clicking the link on my profile, or going here!: ****.**** )**

**One Month Later**

I knocked on the house door. Annabeth answered. She was about to slam the door shut, but then she saw Chiron behind me.

"Annabeth. You have to believe me. I didn't cheat with Rachel. Chiron's here to prove it." I sighed.

"Percy was with me that night. He was helping me train a new comer from the Hermes cabin. Besides, Rachel is the oracle. even if she wanted to, she could never marry Percy, and Percy wouldn't marry her. I know that for a fact." Chiron spoke truthfully.

"Thank you Chiron. That'll be all." I said, as i watched him leave.

"I... I-"

I cut her off with a kiss.

"I'm sorry." she said, looking down.

"You really should've believed me. Honestly, I'm hurt that you think I'd do that to you. I love you! I'd never, ever do that." I sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"I know." she responded.

"For a month. I didn't see you or the kids. Do you know how much that killed me inside? A lot." I said.

She looked at me with sorry, gray eyes. She walked up over to me and sat down next to me. I kissed her and pulled her into my lap. She wrapped her legs around my stomach.

"I really missed you and I'm sorry." Annabeth said, breaking away from the kiss and resting her forehead against mine.

"It's over and done now. It's okay. I'm back home." I said, as I pulled her closer for a hug.

"I'm going to go see the kids, okay?" I said as we got up.

I walked down the hallway and into the nursery. Skylar's face lit up. he started to clap his hands as he pulled himself up into a sitting position in his crib. I picked him up and hugged him.

"Da." he mumbled.

I looked at him and said, "What?"

"Da! da, da, da, da, da!" he repeated.

"Annabeth, come in here!" I called out.

She walked in as Skylar was having his 'da' fest.

"Come on buddy. You can say it. Dadda. Come on!" annabeth encouraged him.

"Da. Dadda... Dadda!" he laughed.

My eyes widened.

"Holy crap! He's only six months. How?" I said, amazed and shocked.

"Well, if I'm thinking correctly, You're a strong demigod because you're a child of the big three. I'm a stong demigod, but not as strong as you since my mother came from Zeus. So, he's basically a demigod and has mixtures of our powers. also, demigods develop twenty-two percent quicker than the average child. That's why." Annabeth said.

I nodded. I kissed him on the forehead and put him back in his crib. I held Maria for a little while and then put her back after she fell asleep in my arms.

**One Month Later**

I woke up around eight am and and noticed Annabeth was curled up to me. I had a killer headache and I looked over to the night stand. Four bottles of beer.

"Dad..." I groaned.

I was to young to drink, but as of what I remembered he said to drink it. Same with Annabeth with the wine coolers. I never though we'd drink. Especially under age, but turns out, we did.

I looked over to the trash can. I didn't see a condom.

"CRAP!" I shouted, but didn't wake Annabeth up.

About twenty minutes later, Annabeth woke up.

"Ow. My head. Oh crap. wine coolers? Gods, I'm so stupid." she sighed.

"You might be pregnant." I said, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"What?" she shot up and looked at me.

"I didn't find a condom, and due to the stains on the bed, we did it." I told her.

"we're so screwed! We only have a three bedroom house! We can't have another kid, and when the kids are older, I'd rather not have them share a room." she responded.

"we'll figure something out. I promise. Let's just get you a pregnancy test and we'll see what happens from there." I said.

She got up and went to the bathroom.

She came out and said, "I was suposed to have my period last week. I was a week off, which is normal. I should've gotten it like three days ago. i still don't have it. I'm gonna check the cabinets for any tests. I think we have one."

I nodded as I took a bite of ambrosia to get rid of the headache.

"Number three's on the way, Percy." Annabeth called out.

**Two Days Later**

"Ready for your ultrasound, Annabeth?" Chiron asked, setting up the machine inside my cabin.

"Yep." she said, lifting her shirt up slightly.

He scanned for a few minutes then knotted his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hold on..." Chiron mumbled, focusing on the ultrasound.

A minute passed and he shut down the machine.

"Percy. Annabeth. I'm deeply sorry. the baby doesn't have a heart beat." Chiron informed us.

We talked for a few minutes then he left.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess, but now I have to get the baby removed." Annabeth sighed.

"I think the Gods can handle that." I told her.

"Yeah. They can. Which I'm calling for my mom now." Annabethinformed me as she began an iris message.

"Hello, Mom." Annabeth said.

"Hi, Annabeth. Is there a problem?" Athena asked.

"Um... yeah..." Annabeth started.

She explained about everything that happened. She basically told her the entire story starting when Skylar was born.

"You're married to that boy? And you have two kids? Where did I got wrong with you Annabeth Chase." Athena sighed.

"Mom. That's not the point! I just need this baby removed. I could get sick!" Annabeth responded rather loudly.

"Oh fine." Athena said and cleared the message.

Moments later, Athena appeared in the Poseidon cabin. She looked at Annabeth and ordered her to lay down. She did and Athena walked over to her. She held her hand above her stomach and started speaking in Acient Greek.

As she was chanting in Acient greek, Annabeth's back arched and she glowed. Then her body collapsed when Athena was done.

"The baby's removed. Good bye, Annabeth...Percy..." she snickered my name.

She left. Annabeth was still lying on the bed.

"Gods. The killed." Annabeth said, catching her breath and gripping her stomach.

"You want anything?" I asked her.

"Um... no. We should just get home. That made me exhausted." she yawned.

"Why don't you just-" she was already out cold.

I looked at her and memories came back to me.

**(Okay so this flashback, is gonna be like a beginning of the book, 'deleted' scene from TLO.)**

_Flashback:  
"Annabeth. I have to go. I meeting Rachel." I said, putting on my shoes._

_ "You're going on a freaking date with Rachel when the war could begin at any giving moment?" she spazzed._

_ "NO! It's not a date! __**She is just a friend**__! Relax. Why are you getting all mad that I'm hanging out with Rachel anyways?" I asked._

_ she hesitated. "I'm not! I'm mad because the war could start anytime and you're off hanging with your friends instead of helping to prepare at camp!" she shot at me._

_ "Well sorry! But can have one Gods damn day to myself without having you spaz out at me!" I threw back at her._

_ "No what? Screw you! Go on your date! I don't care!" Annabeth yelled._

_ She headed towards the door. _

_ "Annabeth." I called out._

_ I ran after her and caught her arm. She turned around and I pushed her against the wall and kissed her. I surprised myself with that move, but being the dumb seaweed brain I am, it was the only half witted thing I could think of at the moment._

_ I pulled away. She looked at me, shocked._

_ "It isn't a date alright?" I said._

_ "Bye Percy." Annabeth said with a smile as she left and headed back to camp._

_ End of Flashback._


	12. Chapter 12

Annabeth finally woke up.

"Gods. Six hours you were out." I said.

"Who has the kids and where are they?" Annabeth asked, stretching.

"With my mom and Paul. Remember? They took them for the week?" I answered.

"Right. Forgot." Annabeth responded.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Fine. So what in the name of Hades are we going to do without the kids for a week?" she answered with another question.

"I don't know. We'll have to figure something out." I stated.

Annabeth got up. She looked at herself and jumped.

"What?"

"Percy. Why am I wearing this crap? I look like a slut! Frikken booty shorts where half my butt's hanging out and a skimpy tank top. Where and when did I get this?" She spazzed.

"Athena maybe?" I answered.

"I don't know. Just I want to get out of them. I don't like them." she said.

"Come here. I think I have some clothes from a few years ago in the dresser. They should fit you." I said, walking over to my cabin dresser. "Try these." I told her, handing her a pair of denim shorts and an old camp shirt.

She took off her shirt; and being the pervert I am, I stared.

"What?" she asked looking at me with a 'what the heck' face.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arm around her. I pulled her close.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I said nothing. I kissed her. I startled her, but then I felt her body relax. I licked her bottom lip, hoping for access and she opened her mouth as our tongues danced. She ran one hand through my hair as her other held the shirt. I took it away and threw it on the floor and her hand travelled up my shirt. I took it off as I steered us towards the bed and lied ourselves down on it.

"Percy... we really shouldn't. I think we've pissed your dad off enough for having sex like three times in the cabin. I don't think he likes it." Annabeth mumbled, as I nibbled on her neck.

"He's the one who gotten people pregnant. I don't think he really cares." I said, then trapping her lips in another kiss.

I stuck my hands into her short pockets and she pulled them off. She was wearing a lace thong.

"And you were complaining about the clothes being slutty?" I laughed.

"Shut up. Just get inside me now." Annabeth groaned.

Just then, my cabin door opened. Annabeth covered herself with the blanket as i jumped off the bed.

"Grover!" I yelled.

"Sorry! i didn't know you guys were in here! i was just helping out and keeping the cabin clean!" he stated.

"Get out!" i said, knowing I was as red as a tomato.

I took off my jeans and I double checked and made sure my stash of condoms were still under the bed. I climbed back on to of her. I touched her soft spot and then she squirted out more of her juices.

"Gods damnit Percy. Stop teasing..." Annabeth moaned as I stroaked her.

I wasn't going to listen to her. I gentley flipped her over. I strattled her back and unclasped her bra. I slid it out from underneath her. I started nicely massaging her back. I danced up to her shoulder blades and then back down to the small of her back. After minutes later, I heard her moan a couple times then I took off my boxers.

I leaned over her and sucked on her neck.

"Why am I on my stomach?" Annabeth moaned the question.

"Let's try something new." I said.

I gentley put two fingers inside her. I felt a rough spot and rubbed. She grabbed the pillow and let out a yell.

"Percy, knock it off. Just- Oh Gods..." she trailed off.

I finally removed my fingers and rolled the condom on to my erect dick. I lowered myself into her. She gripped the bed sheets and screamed my name in pleasure. I continued for a few minutes, then she interupted.

"Stop." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wanna face you." she responded.

I pulled out of her. She flipped over and then I began again.

A few minutes later she screamed.

"Crap! I'm gonna -!" Annabeth yelled out.

Waves crashed out of her body. I went harder and faster, making our breathing get quicker and short breathed.

I took her breast into my mouth and bit. I switched and did the same to the other.

She came again and so did I.

twenty minutes later, I came and I crashed next to her. She looked at me and I kissed her lazily.

"Damn." I said, smiling.

"Woah." she mumbled.

"Ooh. Jeez. You bled, Annabeth." I stated, taking off the bloody condom and throwing it away.

"It's alright. I heard that's normal. Thalia told me." Annabeth said, catching her breath.

"How would Thalia know? She's still a virgin." I asked.

"Not anymore. Neither is Nico."

"Holy crap. She did it with Nico? Since when did they start going out?" I asked.

"Since Thalia begged her father to get her out of the hunt. She's free now. But anyways she bled. Nico I guess was huge. She said it hurt because it was her first. The second time she just bled because he was so big." Annabeth informed me.

"He's only fourteen! he shouldn't be having sex! Their age difference is to big!" I said.

"It's his choice. Don't bother him about it alright?" Annabeth ordered me.

I nodded.

"Good night Annabeth. I love you." I said, pulling her close to me.

"I love you too. Good night." she yawned.

She kissed my chest and curled up next to me. She put one of her legs in between mine and draped one arm over my side. I wrapped my arms around her. She slid her head into my neck and we fell asleep.

I woke up and noticed Annabeth was spread out like an eagle and I was cuddling her. She turned to her side and curled up next to me, looking like she was cold.

"Good morning." I said.

She opened her eyes slightly and yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked.

I glanced at the clock.

"Nine. I have work in an hour." I told her.

"I'll probably do some work on the laptop." Annabeth said.

"Sounds good. Well I better get dressed. I need to hit the showers. I smell." I laughed.

"Alright. See you at one." Annabeth, saiding giving me a quick peck on the lips.

I grabbed my clothes and headed off to the showers.

I showered and headed off to work.

**Three Hours Later**

I walked back to the cabin. I noticed Annabeth wasn't there. So, I then went to the Athena cabin to see her with her head in her hands, staring at the computer screen.

"What? Those calculations don't make any sense! That's not strong enough to support thousands of pounds! Ugh!" Annabeth groaned.

She pounded on to the keyboard and the slammed the computer shut.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Ahh!" Annabeth yelled, jumping up and drawing her knife.

"It's me!" I said, putting my hands up.

"Gods, Percy! Don't do that! I was working! I zone out!" Annabeth yelled at me.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine. Just be lucky you didn't get stabbed." she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I ran into Nico... and Thalia... Not a pretty sight." I said.

"Oh gods. You walked in on them?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, but they weren't in a cabin. They were hiding behind a tree." I said, with a grossed out attitude.

"Seriously? That's ridiculous! Do they seriously need to do it this much?" Annabeth sighed.

"Uh.. Well... We do it often enough." I mumbled.

"Yes, but not 24/7. and atleast we're in a cabin or in our house! We never did it behind a tree!" Annabeth stated.

"Good point. Do you want me to say something to Nico?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll talk to Thalia." Annabeth said.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to talk to him now." I said, leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

I looked around for Nico. Finally I found him and jogged up to him.

"Hey." He said focused on cleaning his sword.

"I need to talk to you." I told him.

He put down his sword. "Yeah?" he asked.

"It's about Thalia." I said.

His face went white.

"I know what you guys have been doing. And it's fine, but you can't be doing it behind a tree. One, you can be seen. Two, it's unsafe. Three, you have to be in a cabin." I said.

"Dude stay out of my love life okay?" Nico sighed.

"When you're doing it in the woods, it's time to speak up alright?" I said.

"Whatever. And how do you know about the woods?"

"I turned around and saw you." I told him.

"ALRIGHT. Well, I'm done here. This is awkward and something I can handle on my own." Nico said, getting up from the lake side and started walking away. I jumped up.

"You're only fourteen! Honestly, I think you're to young in the first place!" I yelled.

He stopped and turned around.

"What?" he steamed out.

"You heard me!" I snapped.

"I'M to young? You were seventeen, so I'd shut up!" Nico shot back.

"The three years makes a BIG difference retard! You're irresponsible and are having sex outside beside a frikken tree! That's not safe! but whatever! Don't listen to someone who's just trying to look out for you. Frigg off." I said, as I walked away, furious.

I walked back to my cabin and heard arguing. I went inside and saw Annabeth and Thalia at each other's throats.

"Thalia! Having sexual intercoarse on the ground is dangerous! What's so hard to understand about that?" Annabeth yelled.

"I can do what I want, Annabeth! You're not my mom!" Thalia shot back.

"It's just dangerous to YOURS and Nico's health!"

"Whatever! I'm done here. This is ridiculous. I don't need to be told what to do by you!"

Thalia turned around and I moved out of her way, knowing I would've gotten hit if i didn't.

"Gods. And I thought Nico had a bad attitude." I sighed.

"Well, when she gets dirt in her frikken vage, I hope she doesn't come crying to me." Annabeth stated.

"Okay. Too much information. Could've gone without that." I laughed.

"Oh shut up and man up." Annabeth chuckled.

I walked up to her and pushed her onto my bunk.

"Percy. No. Not- AH!" she laughed.

I tickled her. I know it was random, but it felt like the perfect moment to tackle her.

"P-percy! S-s-stop it! You know I ha-hate this!" she laughed some more.

Eventually i stopped. She got up and punched my arm.

"Oww!" I said.

"Told you to stop." she smirked.

"And you think you're getting off that easy?" I smiled.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

"How 'bout this?" I said as i kissed her tenderly and held her against the wall.

"Just like old times." Annabeth mumbled after the kiss.

"I know." I said.

Then I kissed her again and picked her up in my arms.

"Isn't Tyson getting back to camp soon?" Annabeth asked, then kissing me again.

"I think so." I said, nuzzling her neck.

Then Tyson walked in. I stood up as Annabeth fell over.

"Whoops." I said, helping her up, as she gave me the stink eye.

"Hi Brother" Hi Annabeth!" Tyson said cheerfully.

I waved and Annabeth gave a smile.

"Daddy said I did a good job. One day for a break. More swords tomorrow." Tyson sighed.

"You look tired. You should sleep." I said.

He nodded and relaxed on to his bunk. Minutes later, we could hear him snoring so me and Annabeth left quietly.

**Four Hours Later**

I was on the couch relaxing and watching while Annabeth was on her laptop.

"CRAP! Why aren't you working!" Annabeth yelled.

"You okay babe?" I asked.

"No! I'm pissed at this damn thing because it keeps saying the calculations are correct when they're completely off!" Annabeth sighed, slamming the computer shut up.

"Aww.. Poor baby." I laughed.

"Oh shut up." Annabeth growled, walking into the bedroom.

I followed in to see her on the bed laying on her stomach.

I sat beside her and patted her back.

"Percy. Don't. Not tonight." Annabeth groaned.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just helping you calm down." I stated.

"Percy. Gods just- Oh my gods..." Annabeth started, but turned into a moan.

I started massaging her back, and I could feel her body melt under my touch. I strattled her and kneaded her lower back. She let out another moan and i began to remove her shirt.

"Don't Percy. I swear I'll-"

"Shh.. Relax alright?" I said.

I continued massaging her and I reached over and put some lotion on her.

**About an Hour Later**

"Gods Percy..." Annabeth moaned as I gentely drew circles on her stomach.

At this point, her bra was removed and she was down to her underwear, so was I.

I took off my boxers and slid down her underwear. Then I relaxed next to her.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth whimpered.

"Getting ready for bed. Why?" I asked.

She gave me a look that read, "Why'd you stop?"

"You said you didn't want to and I respect that." I stated.

"Now I want to..." she mumbled.

"Maybe tomorrow, hun." I smiled.

She made a funny noise, but then realized that she wasn't going to get what she wanted. She wrapped herself against me, putting one of her legs in between mine. I draped an arm over her and ran my fingers threw her hair. A few minutes later, we were asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kay guys. Sorry I haven't been updating. School's caught up with me. I'm trying something different. I'm trying it in Annabeth's point of view. I won't do this often, but it'll come up every once in a while and it might not be a full chapter in her P.O.V.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"So. I haven't talked to you about this in a while, but how is it?" Silena asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh my gods Annabeth! Percy. The sex. Is it good?" Silena demanded an answer.

I groaned from being annoyed.

"Really Silena? I'm not girly like that where I go running around talking about that stuff. I barely talk to Thalia about it." i told her.

"Oh come on! Please! Please! Please!" She begged.

I sighed as I finished putting away the swords from practice at the camp earlier.

"Okay! Fine!" I groaned.

She giggled in a high pitched voice which made my ears ring. "Come. Sit. Sit. Tell me!"

"Alright sheesh! Well... he's _really_ good." I told her.

"AND?"

"Okay what the heck would you like me to say? That he's a frikken hurricane? Aww crap. That came out wrong." I stated.

"Ha! You admitted it! Is he seriously that good?" She asked for the millionth time.

"Yeah..." Now, I started to blush.

Silena was abut to say something, but then Percy walked over to us with the kids.

"Hey. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Bye Silena."

**5 Hours Later**

It was about 11 at night and we were just on the bed, watching a movie and sharing small kisses.

"So... hurricane huh?" Percy said, with a smirk.

"You heard that?" I shot up from under his arm and looked at him.

"Yeah. I had to change the kids diapers and I heard you. I was right outside the practice arena." he laughed.

I could feel my face going red.

"Keep quiet with that alright?" I told him.

"Ha ha. Okay. Lips sealed. Let's make a storm, shall we?" Percy said with a dumbfound smile on his face.

"Okay, that was wicked sketchy." I laughed.

I slowly pulled him on top of me and pulled him in for a tender kiss to the lips.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I knew it was stupid and cheesy for me to say, but she's the one who called me a hurricane.

As I kissed her, I supported myself above her.

"Annabeth?" I said.

"Hm?.."

"You're on birth control right?" I asked.

"Have been for a while." she answered.

I kissed her again and pulled off my shirt. I managed to get hers off and she raised her arms above her head. I kissed down her neck and sucked near her collar bone. Her back arched, shoving our hips together. As she was arched, I unclasped her bra and threw it on the ground. Gentley, I groped her breasts and I heard her moan.

I slid her shorts off, along with her underwear. Her hands travelled down to my belt and undid that and my jeans. I took them off, but my boxers were still on. She cupped me outside my boxers and I moaned.

She whimpered and tuggged at my boxers, but I didn't take them off. I licked down her jawline, neck, and down to her breasts. I drew circles with my fingers on her stomach. Her hands travelled down to my hand that was circling on her stomach. I looked up at her.

"Percy. Please." Annabeth begged.

She looked at me with her big stormy gray eyes. I caved.

I took off my boxers. She bucked her hips upwards. I pecked at her lips and slowly put myself into her. Soon, I was going fast and hard. Her nails dug into my shoulders. Her legs were wrapped around my hips, holding us together. She came at least three times. As did I.

An hour later. I couldn't keep up anymore. I rolled off over her and was breathing hard.

"Gods.." Annabeth heaved.

I kissed her lazily. She shifted herself to her side to face me. I was laying on my stomach, looking at her.

"Oh. Gods! Percy, I'm sorry. You're back's all scratched." Annabeth apologized.

"No need. It's fine. They don't hurt." I laughed.

I switched myself to my side and faced her.

She wrapped herself around me. We whispered I love yous and fell asleep.

**Two mornings Later at Camp**

I jumped out of the lake, after showing possible children of Poseidon, powers that they would have in the water.

Grover galloped up to me as I was looking for my camp shirt.

"Damn, dude. How'd you get scratched up like that?" he asked.

"Crap..." I mumbled under my breath. "Oh uh, Annabeth." I stated quickly.

"Oh my gods. That happened while you guys were having sex didn't it!" Grover asked.

"Yeah.." I sighed.

"Are you any good? What has she told you?" he asked another question.

"Jeez. Have you been hanging around with Silena? You seem very interested in my love life!" I said.

"Sorry, but tell me, man!" he begged.

"Oh for the gods sake, fine! She called me a hurricane." I told him.

"She said that to you?"

"No. She said it to Silena. I just over heard. We did it two nights ago and she came three times." I told him.

"Bow chica wow wow! Damn Percy!" Grover laughed.

"Funny," I said sarcastically, "but I got to get home. Skylar's sick and I have to go help Annabeth."

"Alright. Catch up with you later. Bye!" Grover trotted off.

I walked into my house and saw the kids sleeping and Annabeth out cold on the couch.

"Annie. Wake up." I said, nudging her softly.

She shot right up.

"Is the baby crying?" she asked, alert.

"He's fine. He's sleeping. are you okay?" I asked her, sitting next to her on the couch.

"I'm fine. I just fell asleep." she told me.

There was a loud crash. Car horns went off and people were screaming. I looked out the window and saw nothing. Suddenly everything was quiet.

"Percy. T-turn around." Annbeth said soft and quickly.

I turned to see a giant beast standing right in our living room.

we started to attack. Annabeth ran and eventually got the kids. She gave Maria to me and we both started running to camp... until Annabeth went flying fifty feet into the air.

My main thing was to get at least Maria to camp. I did and then finished off the beast. I looked for Annabeth. I spotted her over by a boulder sobbing.

"He's gone Percy!" she cried.

I looked down at Skylar's helpless body. I couldn't believe it. That beast had taken my son's life and injured my wife. I couldn't even speak. I just sat there, holding Annabeth and our son, crying.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a few days since Skylar had passed. It was a terrible few days too. Annabeth was resting in my cabin, as I walked around camp, holding Maria. I thought about every battle I've been in, Annabeth getting stabbed in the war, Annabeth getting raped, Thalia in the trance, Bianca dying, and the miscarriage. I realized my life had a lot of tramatic moments in it. And it's all getting to me now.

I walked back to my cabin and woke Annabeth.

"It's almost time for his ceremony." I sighed.

She got up. She was wearing makeup. Which she never does.

"Alright." she mumbled.

We walked over to the campfire. Everyone was there. Even Clarisse. Chiron came over to us and handed us our son's shroud. Annabeth was a mess. Maria was young and has no idea what is going on. I gave Maria to Annabeth. I said a prayer to Poseidon and Athena. Then I put the shroud into the fire.

After, everyone came down and paid respects.

"I'm deeply sorry for you guys. I know how hard this is for you." Chiron showed sympathy.

I nodded in thanks and held Annabeth in my arms. She never cries, but cut her some slack. She just lost her son. even I'm crying.

Clarisse came up to us.

"I'm really sorry for you two." she told us.

"Thank you." Annabeth managed to say.

I was surprised Clarisse hugged us after.

We went home half na hour later and my mom was there. She was crying. We talked and cried and then she left a few hours later.

**Five Months Later**

I was watching the football game with Grover, Tyson, and Nico on superbowl Sunday. I know I live in New York, but I'm a fan of the Patriots. Well, my mom grew up in New England and whenever the game was on, it was them.

Annabeth and Thalia were in the kitchen, having a cup of coffee and talking.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"So have you told him yet?" Thalia whispered.

"No. I'm going to tell him tomorrow for his birthday." I whispered back.

I had been pregnant for two days, but didn't tell Percy. I thought it'd be a good idea to wait until his eighteenth birthday.

"Oh. I see. Good idea!" Thalia laughed.

"Yeah. So how's things going on i Nico land?" I asked.

"Okay.. I guess. I mean. We're kinda distant now... since we got caught."

"Who caught you?" I asked.

"Chiron."

"Where were you?"

"The pavillion..." Thalia said quietly.

"Damn it, Thalia! I told you! I so told you! Come with me." I demanded.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

"Where you guys going?" Percy asked.

"Out. We'll be back in a few." I said, dragging her out the door.

I brought her over to camp and to the Zeus cabin.

"See here? There's a lock on the door. walls are sound proof. Windows have shades. You have a comfortable bed. You're the only one that lives here. Have sex in here damn it! Honestly, I'm taking you to the doctors to get checked out incase you're infected down there. Do you know how unsafe that is? How risky for you to get sick, injured, and or caught!" I yelled.

"Annabeth. Calm down okay? I'll get checked out. We'll be safer. Just relax." Thalia said.

I nodded. We walked back home and I talked to Nico about him and Thalia being checked out by a doctor.

Thalia called and made an appointment for the two of them tomorrow.

Everyone left a few hours later. I got a sharp pain in my stomach and them I threw up. Percy held my hair back as I emptied my stomach onto the living room floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just.. to much coffee." I lied, knowing it was the baby.

"You sure?" he asked.

I whiped my mouth. "Yeah. Let me go brush my teeth. I'll be right back." I said.

**The Next Night**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Annabeth was lying on the couch and I was sucking lightly on her neck. Her arms laid above her and her tank top was lifted up to her breasts. She was in her pajamas, which were booty shorts, which _really_ turned me on. I was just in my jeans and my shirt was off.

"P-Percy..." Annabeth moaned out my name.

"Mhm?" I mumbled against her neck.

"I have something important to tell you."

I stopped and looked at her with curious eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Please. Don't get mad when I tell you, okay?" she begged.

"Alright. Promise, but tell me what the heck is going on." I said.

"I'm pregnant." she told me.

My face lit up. I was shocked, but I was happy.

"That's awesome!" I told her.

I could tell she felt relief that I was happy with it. I kissed her.

"I honestly didn't know if you'd be happy or not. considering it hasn't even been a year since what happened. But... I've been off birth control for a few months, but I couldn't concieve. I finally did. I was surprised you didn't notice a baby bump. I have a small one. I found out I was pregnant three days ago. I waited to tell you today as a part of your birthday gift." Annabeth told me.

"It is soon, but I would never be mad. But from now on, tell me you're off the pill okay? Just so we don't get any surprises. And... I did notcie a baby bump. I just thought you've been putting on a little weight, due to stress. I wasn't going to say anything though because I don't care. You still look like the time I realized I was in love with you." I said to her.

She crushed her lips onto mine. Her fingers ran through my hair. Her legs wrapped around me.

"Gods... Excited much?" I said, taking a breath, then pecking her lips again.

"What you said before that really just made me happy." she told me.

"It's all a hundred percent true." I said.

I was about to kiss her, when the phone rang.

I got up and Annabeth answered.

"Hello?" (pause) "Thalia what-" (pause) "Tell me-" (pause) "Okay! Thalia calm down! I'll be right over." annabeth finsihed and hung up the phone.

"Come on." she said rushing out the door with Maria already in the carriage.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

We got to camp and went into Thalia's cabin. She was sobbing on her bed.

"Thalia!" I said, pulling my best friend into a hug.

"Hi." she cried. She looked at Percy and gave a small wave.

"What. Happened?" I asked, holding her wrists and making her look at me.

"Nico has an STD... but not from me. He'a cheating on me, Annabeth! The doctor was telling him. i wasn't in the room, but I could hear everything! I haven't said anything to him yet. I can't bring myself to breaking up with him, but I have to." Thalia sobbed.

"Thalia. You need to calm down. You look like you're ready to be-" SPLAT "-sick... Percy. Leave Maria and go talk to Nico." I told him.

He nodded and left.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I slammed on the Hades cabin door.

"OPEN UP NOW NICO!" I screamed.

He opened the door.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"STD huh? NOT from Thalia. Who in the name of your father have you been sleeping around with?" I snapped.

"Percy. Yu don't understand. IT wasn't my fault." Nico said.

"DUDE! The facts are facts! You slept with another girl!" I yelled.

"LISTEN, PERCY! Marissa Pointvare. I was talking to her up at the pavilion. JUST talking. She did something, but I didn't catch it. I took a sip of water and was hilusinating. I was high. She drugged me. Next thing I know, we had sex in the Aphrodite cabin. I don't remember anything except waking up and screaming when I was next to her. I checked for a condom somewhere and there was nothing. It was unprotected. Luckily, I'm not a dad. She didn't conceive. But i got the STD. And if you don't believe me, ask Silena. Marissa told her EVERYTHING." Nico told me.

I believed him. Cheating wasn't like him.

"Come with me." I said, dragging him out to Thalia's cabin.

I knocked on the door.

"Percy we're in the middle of something." Annabeth said gently, still holding a crying Thalia.

"Well... this is kind of important." I said, bringing Nico inside.

"You low life, two timing, little manwhore!" Annabeth yelled, rushing him up against the wall, hold her knife inches from his face.

"ANNABETH! He has something to say!" I yelled.

She let him go. He sat down next to Thalia and took her hand.

"Don't. Touch me." Thalia growled.

"Thalia, hun. Listen to me okay?" Nico started.

"Get. Out. Get out. NOW." Thalia demanded.

Nico looked at me and I nodded. he got up, apologized and left.

"Percy! Why for the love of gods would you bring him there!" Ananbeth yelled, after we left.

I explained everything to her and she was shocked.

"I believe him." she said.

"I know. We'll talk more about it in the morning.

**Next Day**

"I'll go talk to Thalia now. Bring Nico in exactly two minutes." annabeth told me.

Two minute passed and we were walking to the Zeus cabin. I walked in. Nico behind me.

"Thalia. _Please _hear me out, alright?" Nico begged.

Thalia was still upset. Her eyes were puffy and she hadn't changed from her pajamas.

Nico explained everything.

"Now, will you forgive me?" Nico asked.

Thalia nodded. They hugged and didn't let go. He gave her a kiss and winked at me, giving me a sign that everything was okay. Annabeth and I left.

**Four Days Later**

"Ah. Ow. Gods.." Annabeth hunched over and gripped her stomach.

I helped her sit down against a tree. All of a sudden, Annabeth's water broke. She screamed in pain. I took off her shorts. Panicking, I screamed for help. I couldn't move her. She wouldn't let me. She was going to give birth to the baby right there. I wasn't going to leave her either. Her hand was nearly breaking mine and she wouldn't let go.

Hours later, Annabeth was fully dialated. I screamed for help. I heard trots.

"Percy! Hi! Oh my gods!" Grover said.

"She's about to give birth and I can't get her anywhere! She can't move!' I said, stressed.

"Take off your shirt. I'm delivering this baby." Grover said.

I handed him my shirt. he laid it near her bottom.

"Push Annabeth!" Grover said.

She cried out in pain, but finally the baby was out. We got Chiron and he handled everything. The baby's needs, Annabeth a room for her to rest, and a crib for Maria.

I walked into where Annabeth was and she was holding our baby boy.

"What are we going to name him Percy?" Annabeth asked, sounding weak and tired.

"Ronald Dawson Jackson." I said.

"I like that. Hi Ron." Annabeth smiled at our newborn.

I leaned over and kissed her. Her free hand held the back of my head. She licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly. Few seconds later, I pulled away to breathe.

"Gods. You kiss pretty damn good for someone who just gave birth." I laughed.

"I needed that. Now can you take him? I need to sleep." Annabeth said.

I nodded, taking our son as I watched her fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Three Months Later**

"DADDA!" Maria cried from her bedroom.

I slid out of bed and checked on her.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked.

She shook at her crib railing and did an awkward dance. Diaper change. Great.

I changed her diaper and put her back to sleep. I crawled back into bed. It was Saturday and I wanted to sleep in. I left my other job and was working 7 hours a day, 4 days a week at camp.

I got comfortable in bed and realized Annabeth was looking at me.

"Kinda early for you to be up isn't it?" I laughed.

"I heard Maria. You're good with kids." she told me.

I smiled. "Well, I do have two." I chuckled.

I glanced at the clock. It was surprisingly ten am. Later than I thought. Much later. Annabeth ran a hand through my hair. I pulled her closer and she gave me a small kiss on the lips. She cuddled up against me and I held her.

I just realized the date.

"Happy anniversary Annabeth!" I smiled.

"Get out of her! It's October eighteenth already? Oh my gods! Happy anniversary!" she said, holding my face and kissing me again.

"I'm going to see if Grover can babysit. We're doing something special tonight." I told her.

She nodded.

"Are you breast feeding?" I asked.

"No. Ron's little body has to much protein. He's on formula until his levels are normal. Which will be until he's ready for solid food." she told me.

I nodded.

"I still can't believe it's been a year already." Annabeth sighed happily.

I lifted myself into a sitting position and rested my back against the head board. Annabeth slipped herself under my arm. I leaned down and kissed her. I licked her bottom lip and her mouth opened. Our tongues explored each other's mouths. She climbed onto my lap and kneel-strattled me.

we broke away for air and leaned our foreheads against each others. I held her and she got as close to me as humanly possible. We closed our eyes and sparred the moment.

_Flashback: One month after the war:_

_ "Damn it, Annabeth. Why in the name of Hades would you do that? Of all people! You!" I yelled._

_ I was pacing back and forth while Annabeth sat onher bunk in her cabin._

_ "Percy. Stop. Listen to me." she pleade._

_ "Annabeth. There's no denying it! I saw you." I growled._

_ "I DIDN'T KISS HIM, PERCY! He came up, spun me around, and kissed me. I saw you storm off. He pulled away and I slapped him." Annabeth told me, gripping her coffee mug tight._

_ I didn't even know what to say. I was pissed._

_ "No what? I'm done. Good bye." I sighed angrily._

_ I knew it was harsh, but when I get mad, I overreact. I slammed her cabin door shut. I heard her swear and throw her mug against the wall._

_ "Damn you Connor..." I heard her mumble._

_ I stopped outside the cabin. I thought for a while. Probably a good hour. I ended up going back inside._

_ "Annabeth?" I called out. _

_ I looked over and realized she was getting ready to punch her laptop. She got up and went over to clean her mug off the floor._

_ "Annabeth." I said._

_ She ignored me. _

_ "Ah. Ow. gods damn it!" She yelped, gripping her wrist._

_ I went over and knelt down next to her. She still ignored me. She tried cleaning up the rest of the glass, and ended up, cutting the palm of her hand. Her wrist was still pouring blood. I grabbed it, stopping it from bleeding._

_ "Let go!" she yelled, trying to pull away, but failing._

_ I took off my shirt and tied it tightly around her wrist._

_ "Listen to me. Go sit on the bunk now while i go check and see if you have any bandages." I told her, making her get up and go to her bunk._

_ I looked around and finally found some. I grabbed a wet face towel and some disinfectant._

_ I walked over to her and took my shirt off her wrist. I grabbed the face towel and cleaned I poured some of the disinfectant and dabbed at her wrist and palm. I then wrapped the bandage around the wounds._

_ "There. All better." I said._

_ "Why'd you come back in?" she asked._

_ "Because I was rude and actng like a jerk. I'm sorry. I know he kissed you by surprise. I shouldn't be mad... Well at you anyways. Forgve me." I told her, sitting next to her on the bed._

_ She nodded. I pulled her into a hug. Her body huddled against me and i kissed her forehead._

_End of Flashback_

"Percy?" Annabeth said.

I opened my eyes to find her still facing me in my lap.

"Yeah?" I yawned.

"Just seeing if you were awake." she responded.

I got up and iris messaged Grover and asked him to take the kids for the day. Five minutes later, they were gone and off to camp.

We simultaneously said, "I'm gonna go in for a shower."

"Come on." I said.

"Huh?" she asked.

I took her hand and went to the master bathroom.

"Percy I-" Annabeth started, then I stopped her when I pulled her close.

She looked at me. I gentley pulled off her pajama shirt and then pushed down her underwear. I pulled off my boxers and turned on the built in jets bath tub. I took her hand and I got in, motioning her to do so as well. She slowly got in and I pulled her up against me. I wrapped my arms around her nicely in a bear hug.

"This is nice." she smiled.

I turned on the jets and grabbed the shampoo. I pulled Annabeth closer to me and began to wash her hair. Her head leaned back and her eyes closed.

"That feels really good." Annabeth moaned.

I rinsed her hair and then leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"I was thinking. We could fly on blackjack to Rhode Island and go out to lunch. Then, I'll bring you somewhere special." I said, as I kissed under her earlobe, making her get the chills.

"Where's that special place?" she asked seductively.

"You'll see when we get there babe." I told her.

"Fine..." she whined.

After about twenty minutes we got out and got dressed. I didn't bother putting on my shirt yet. I just threw on some jeans and my shoes. Annabeth put a blue t-shirt on and mid thigh shorts. It was around ten in the morning when an idea hit me.

"Hey Annabeth?" I called out.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes alright?" I said.

"Kay!" she called from the bedroom.

I left quickly and drove down to Tiffany's. I went in and bought a small gold chain with a diamond charm. I paid and left.

"I'm back." I said, as I walked into my house.

Annabeth looked up from the couch.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

"No where special. But come here." I said.

She came up to me. I went behind her and put the necklace on her. She looked at it and smiled.

"Percy, this is beautiful." she said, joyfully. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Happy anniversary." I smiled.

She faced me and planted a kiss on my cheek. She moved away teasingly and I grabbed her hand.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy." I said.

I held her head gently and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around my neck. My lips carassed her neck and sucked lightly, making her grab my hair and moan. My hands were on her hips and gently travelled up and down her sides. i started kissing her again. She was on her the tips of her toes so I slowly lifted her and she wrapped her legs around me tight, supporting herself. I grabbed he thighs and held her. We broke apart for air.

"Thank you Percy." she smiled, her eyes still closed and our foreheads resting against each others.

"We should get going soon. I have reservations at the olive garden for one o'clock." I told her.

She nodded and I put her down. I grabbed my wallet and we were out the door.

**After their Lunch**

"Where are you taking me Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"You'll see.." I laughed.

"Can I at least take off the blind fold?"

"Nope. Sorry." I said.

Soon after, we arrived to our destination. I parked, got out, and opened Annabeth's door. I took her hand and helped her out.

"Can I take it off now? I'm not walking with this on. I'll walk into something!" Annabeth asked.

"No need." I laughed, picking her up and putting her on my back.

She laughed as I ran to the entrance. I pu her down and took off her blind fold.

"Shakespeare's Garden! Oh my gods!" she shrieked.

we spent about three hours looking at the flowers and architectual features. Annabeth was so amazed by everything. After, we left.

"That was _so _much fun! Thanks Percy." she smiled.

"No problem." I repsonded.

**After Seeing a Movie and Eating Dinner at Home, 4 Hours Later (7pm)**

We were sitting on the bed, just talking, and sharing kisses. I pulled her into my lap and gave her a deep kiss. Her mouth opened and my tongue danced with hers. She slowly pulled me top of her, as she relaxed on to the bed. She slipped off her shirt and so did I. I skimmed her neck with my lips and licked and sucked on her collar bone. As i did so, I removed her bra and threw it on the floor. I gently ran my fingers along the sides of her body. I eventually moved myself downwards, kissing around her breasts, navel and then I slid down her shorts. I noticed she was wearing a black lace, see through, thong. It really turned me on, but it wasn't Annabeth. She never wears this.

I slid down her thong. I kissed her sensitive area, her navel, her stomach, both her breasts, her neck, then her lips. She moaned and tugged at my jeans. I knew it, but she wasn't going to get it... yet. I slipped a finger inside her and she yelped. I stuck in two more. I found my favorite rough patch and rubbed. She screamed and grabbed my hair. I removed my fingers and slide my jeans down, but not my boxers. I was hard, and it hurt. I brushed our hips together, making her back arch and try to reach for the waist band of my boxers, but I stopped her.

"Sorry hun. Not yet." i smirked.

She let out a whimper, but I didn't cave this time. I nibbled on her breast and sucked gently, leaving a love mark. I took my boxers off, and brushed myself against her lower areas, making her buck her hips against mine. I rubbed the head around her opening. She already came once.

I finally entered her. She moaned and bucked her hips again. I went faster and harder. Her nails dug into my back and she screamed my name.

she was at the point of reaching her goal for her fourth time. I tried to make her reach her goal once more before I came and crashed.

Finally, she did, as did I. Moments later, the pleasure was jsut to much and I was tiring, so I collapsed next to her.

"Oh... my... gods... That was incredible." Annabeth heaved.

"I know." was all I could say.

She curled up against me and intertwined our legs. she kissed me a kiss good night.

"I love you so much, Percy." Annabeth yawned.

"I love you too. One heck of an anniversary. Goodnight." I yawned and kissed her forehead, then we fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! Well, the story's coming to an end... BUT I'm doing a sequel. Don't you worry ;) I'll post the title of the sequel in the last chapter on this story... Which will be the 20th chapter.**

**One Month Later**

"Percy! No! why would I do that? why would i forgive that lying whore?" Annabeth yelled at me.

"Because, Annabeth! She's been through a lot! She's honestly sorry. I think I know when a close friend of mine is telling the truth or not! Just please do this Annabeth. It'll suck if you don't." I told her, taking her hand.

She sighed. "Fine. she better behave herself, if not, my knife is going into her neck."

"Thank you. She'll be over in just a few minutes." I stated.

A moment later, there was a knock at the door. I answered to see Rachel standing there.

"Hey Rachel. Come on in. Annabeth's over on the couch." I told her, smiling and showing her in.

She nodded and smiled as she walked in. She went over to Annabeth and sat down.

"Look, Annabeth. I'm sorry. Honestly I am. I don't know why I did that. That's not like me. Seriously. i want to be friends with you and Percy. Not tear you guys apart. If you want to punch me, kick me, kill me. Go ahead. I deserve it a hundred percent." rachel apologized.

Annabeth glanced at me then to Rachel.

"Rachel. I'm not gonna harm you. Even though I'm still pissed. I do forgive you because I know that you're not like that. Also, Percy loves you like a sister, even though you piss him off a lot." Annabeth sighed, but then smiled.

"Thank you. Now I think I should go. I've interupted your evening as it is. I'll see you guys tomorrow at camp." Rachel said.

I gave her a friendly hug and then Annabeth did too surprisingly.

"Thanks Annabeth." I told her.

She nodded and I gave her a hug. Grover had the kids for the night so we were home alone. I gave her a small kiss and held her against me.

"You smell really good, Percy." Annabeth told me and I laughed.

"Thanks. It's Ocean Scent I think. Dad gave it to me for my birthday." I said. "You always smell like strawberries."

"I know." she giggled.

She stood on the tips of her toes and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Percy." a voice said.

I noticed an Iris message started. It was my father.

"Yeah dad?" I asked.

"You're needed here. There is a war going on at my fortress. This war will be going on for months! I need you at once!" He said then the message cleared as he shot off at an octopus.

"Percy... Months..." Annabeth said, looking down.

"Hey.. It's gonna be okay. Promise. I'll be safe. I can't say no to my dad. This is his castle. He needs help. I'm sorry. I have to go." I said holding her close; our faces half an inch apart.

"Be careful. I love you." Annabeth said.

"I love you too." I told her.

I gave her a good long kiss and a hug. Then I left for my dad's place.

**6 Months Later**

I walked into my house.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Oh my gods! Percy!" Annabeth screamed happily.

She ran and jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around me and giving me the best kiss in the world.

"I missed you so much." I said, breaking away for air.

"I missed you too. You missed so much. Maria learned to say Dadda. She took her first steps. I can't believe you missed it." Annabeth sighed.

"It's alright. I'm just glad I'm home and with you guys." I said, giving her another kiss.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I just held her. Then I realized something.

"Where are the kids?" I asked

"With Thalia and Nico. They're taking them to the zoo then for the night." Annabeth told me.

I nodded.

"Oh! Thalia's pregnant and they got married like a month ago." She added.

"Damn. I can't believe I missed it." I sighed.

"All that matters is that you're home." Annabeth said, then giving me another kiss.

I swung her legs around from my waste and picked her up bridal style. I walked into the bedroom and fell backwards onto the bed. She laughed and strattled my waste. I held her as she ran her fingers through my hair. She leaned over me and I pulled her into a kiss.

I flipped us over so she was on her back. It was really late at night... Perfect time. I was wearing old clothes to spare my jeans when I was at my father's. I was in black sweat pants and it still hurt when I became hard.

She tugged at my shirt and I pulled it off. My lips caressed her neck, making her moan. I left a mark on her collarbone. My hands travelled up her baggy pajama shirt and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. I took off her shirt. I took one breast into my mouth and nibbled and bit softly. Then did the same to the other.

I hooked my thumbs into her underwear and pulled them down and threw them on the floor. She whimpered and tugged at my pants. I was to in the mood to ignore her request so I stripped of my bottoms and entered her quickly.

I pumped hard and fast, making her scream my name and dig her nails into my back.

We went for a long time and both had our orgasims. I colapsed next to her and held her in my arms.

"I missed that." Annabeth laughed.

"I did too." I responded.

I noticed a heavy cut under her chin.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nothing. I-it's fine. Really." she mumbled.

I looked at her and asked again.

"What is it Annabeth? Tell me now." I demanded.

"It's..."

** Hey Guys! Look I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time. School's been really tough. But Christmas breaks coming up soon so I'll have the last four chapters up hopefully. But I'm doing a sequel to this story! Don't worry :)  
It's going to be called,  
Percy's Revenge, Annabeth's Love, and Maria's Destiny**


	18. Chapter 18

"Well? Where's the cut from?" I asked again.

"Gods damnit Percy it's nothing. Just go to sleep." Annabeth answered.

"Annabeth. That cut's deep. Why are you ignoring it?" I demanded.

"Percy! Drop it alright? Geez." She said.

I sat up. "Damnit Annabeth. Answer my gods damn question right now!" I snapped.

"Fine! Nico and I got into a fight. so to settle things we decided to have a small match in the arena. the tip of his sword got my neck. No biggie. We settled everything out and moved on." Annabeth answered, annoyed.

"Gods. Was that so damn hard?" I sighed, sank back down into bed, and turned over.

"Gods Percy... No. Not even going to try. Ya jerk." She stated.

"I'm a jerk? Ha. Yeah. Sorry for giving a crap about you." I snapped.

i got up out of bed. I slipped on some pajama bottoms and grabbed my pillow and a blanket and started out of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked, sounding semi hurt.

"To the couch. Not sleeping in here tonight. You've pissed me off to much. I honestly don't need this crap." I responded.

"Percy. No. Please. It's been six months and you havent slept in your own bed. Come back." Annabeth begged.

I hesitated, but then continued out. She jumped out of bed, still naked and ran in front of me.

"Annabeth. I'm not dealing with crap right now. Just move." I demanded.

I sounded mean, but I just got home from helping my dad. I was tired and she was being annoying and witchy. She moved out of my way and let me through.

I made it to the living room when I heard small sobs coming from the bed room. I didn't cave in and I told myself that she needed to suck it up for one night.

**The Next Morning**

"Damn it Annabeth! What happened?" I asked, holding my broken Riptide.

"I told you... me and Nico had a fight. He broke it... while I used it in the arena." she answered.

"Are you kidding me! what in the name of Hades is wrong with you? Out of every weapon we have in this house, you use my sword? Gods Annabeth! I'm out. I'm done. I'll see you when I come back. IF I come back." I screamed as I walked out the door.

**Three Hours later**

I walked back inside, feeling like a jerk. I over reacted and wanted to apologize. I went to get something from the bathroom when I saw blood in the sink and a razor on the floor. I ran to the bedroom and heard sobs.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

I ran over to her and clamped onto her bleeding wrists.

"Let go Percy! You said you were leaving, so go!" She cried.

She rarely cries and this was extremely bad since she was... and since she caused harm to herself.

"I'm sorry. I was just upset. I didn't mean anything. we need to wrap up your wrists." I said.

"No. Just go away and leave me alone!" she yelled.

I pulled her close nad gave her a hug. I picked up her tired-of-crying body and brought her to the bathroom. She wouldn't eat any ambrosia or nectar, so I wrapped some bandages tightly around her wrists.

She curled into a ball and put her head on her knees. I squated down in front of her and took her hands.

"I'm sorry, love." I said sadly knowing that I upset her.

I tilted her chin up and made her look at me. Tears streaking her face. I lightly pecked her on the lips and pulled her close. I picked her up and brought her to the bedroom. She looked tired so I tucked her into bed. i walked out as she let out a soft sob, basically asking for me to stay. I checked on the kids real quick and noticed they were napping. Thalia must've dropped them off. I walked back into my bedroom, took off my shirt and shoes, and crawled in next to her. She, still softly crying, curled up to me and fell asleep.

She shifted to a position where she was lying on my chest. Then she woke up. She tried to back away, but I had her in a tight grip.

"Annabeth. I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it." I said to her.

She looked away.

"Annabeth-"

"Percy, I'm pregnant." She stammered out quickly.

"How is that even possible? We did it last night, but I mean... I used a condom and it didn't break." I replied.

"Uh... Um... Yeah.. I know. I was at the supermarket getting food. I dropped a can so I bent down to get it and this random guy slapped my ass. i shot straight up, angry and looked around. No one was there. I go to the checkout counter and pay. I go to leave and I'm walking home with a bag in my hand and then all of a sudden I saw Luke."

**(Okay. So this is gonna be Annabeth's flashback to when the thing happened. She's still telling Percy what happened, but I'm wording it LIKE a flashback so it'll make more sense)  
Annabeth's Point of View**

___"Hello Annabeth." He smiled._

_ "Uh.. Hi Luke.. I thought you had died after the battle with Kronos?" I asked._

_ "I had to talk to Hades and I eventually got my life back. But... I have to do a few things before a certain deadline, if not, I'm back in the underworld with no second chances." He told me._

_ I nodded. I was a little confused, but I guess Hades can do what he wants. Luke walked over to me and took my bag._

_ "Let me take that. Listen. i found this cool little hide out that I stay at until I can find out if i can go to camp again. I want to show you it!" He said happily._

_ "Alright." I said in agreement. _

_ We walked for about five minutes when we finally got to his little area._

_ "go on in. Don't be scared." He laughed._

_ We sat and talked for a few minuteswhen I finally asked him, "So what are the things you have to do in order to stay on Earth?"_

_ "Oh... I have to break someone out of jail. Kill a few minotaurs, have sex with you, and talk to my father.." He said very quickly._

_ "Whoa. Wait. what was the third one?" I asked nervously._

_ "Yeah... Um... I know. But Annabeth you don't understand! It's not like I wanted that as an option. You're like a little sister to me! I'm twenty-five! Not eighteen! I've done everything else and the deadline's tomorrow at eight am. I have to have an orgasim though. If not, it doesn't count. Please. Do this to save my life. I'm begging." He pleaded._

_ "Percy will kill you if he found out! Of course I'd do it to save you damn life, but Percy will end it just as quick!" I told him._

_ "Please don't tell him. Annabeth. Hades said he'd use fire to kill me. Slow and painful if I don't meet the deadline. Please." He begged._

_ "A-alright fine. Can we just get this over with? It's awkward as it is." I sighed._

_ We walked into his small bedroom. We crawled onto the bed and started to undress. I finished undressing before him, so I sat with a pillow covering most of me. He finished and Crawled back onto the bed._

_ "Holy crap you're huge. Be gentle alright?" I said._

_ "Wait... You're a virgin?" he asked._

_ "what? No! Just me and Percy never like do it rough. It's nice and comfortable. Dude, I've been married for a little over a year and I have two kids... I had three." i sighed._

_ "Oh. No. I'm sorry." He said, sympothetically._

_ "A monster attacked. We were racing to camp t save Maria and Skylar. Percy had Maria and I had Skylar. The monster swung at me and i went flying. Skylar's body hit the ground first. He instantly." I said, whiping a tear away._

_ He gave me a comforting hug._

_ "It's fine. We still have two beautiful children, Maria and Ron." I said._

_ "I'd love to meet them one day. Percy probably won't let me though."_

_ "I'll let you meet them sometime." I smiled._

_ "Uh.. we should-"_

_ "Oh um yeah." I stuttered._

_ "Ready?" He asked._

_ I swallowed hard and nodded. This would've been so much easier when i was twelve when I was in love with the guy._

_ I lied down and he followed on top of me. he slowly pushed in and oddly it felt good. I imagined it was you (she's saying this to Percy remember) and he caressed my breasts. gently nibbled on my neck, and went quick, but easy. I know this sounds bad, but i enjoyed it. I think he was trying to make it so I did because i kinda had to do it to help him. I moaned and he started laughing and he let out a small moan too._

_ Finally, it was over. He pulled out. I felt really guilty._

_ "Well... that could've been worse.' he said._

_ I nodded. He went to his tiny bathroom_

_ "Oh my gods. Annabeth you're gonna kill me." he said from the bathroom._

_ I wrapped a blanket around myself and walked in._

_ "What happened?" I asked._

_ "Th-th-the condom broke. I didn't even feel it break!" He panicked._

_ "Luke. Calm down. There is a chance that I'm not pregnant." I told him nervously, knowing that, that chance was very slim._

_ "Half-bloods normally find out by the next morning. I'll iris message you when I find out. I have a pregnancy test that's made for half-bloods. It tells me if it'll be an off pregnancy, which means it only lasts a week then the baby's born. Or it could be a normal pregnancy, which lasts nine months. I also might not even be pregnant." I told him._

_ He nodded and slipped on his boxers._

_ "I should go. Percy could be home any day now." I told him. _

_ I got dressed and gave him a hug good bye._

**Percy's Point of View**

"And that's what happened.." Annabeth told me. "Are you mad?" she added.

"A little, but I mean. Luke's a good guy. Just not when he's posessed by Kronos. You did it to save him. Not to cheat." I said.

"Thank you for not spazzing out on me." she said giving me a hug.

"Does he know about the baby yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. I told him and then you came home right after." She told me.

"I'll act as a father figure to the baby." I told her.

"Step father. Luke is the father and he said he was going to help support the baby. We've already decided on a name. Ashten Marshall Castellan for a boy. Dakota Marie Castellan for a girl." She said.

I nodded. I liked them.

"We've also decided that you're still going to be called Daddy. Luke's going by Daddy Luke. So she and or he has you as a father figure." She added.

"Alright. When are you due?" I asked her.

"Well.. Let's see. I couldn't reach Luke for five days after we had sex. You came home on the sixth day right after I told him. So I'm due tomorrow... HOLY HADES I'm DUE TOMORROW! PERCY TOMORROW!" she screamed.

"Babe calm down! It's okay." I assured her.


	19. Chapter 19

**That Night**

"Percy get up. My contra tions are five minutes apart. Get up!" Annabeth yelled.

I shot up and started getting dressed and helping her get dressed. I packed a bag, grabbed the kids and we were off to the hospital.

**After Birth (Early that morning - seven am)**

"She's a beautiful baby." I said.

"I can't believe I created something so wonderful." Luke said.

"She's perfect. Look Maria! It's your baby sister, Dakota!" Annabeth said happily.

Maria giggled and climbed in bed with her mother. Ron was fast asleep in his carriage.

"Maria. why don't we let mama and your sister sleep? Come with me and Uncle Luke to the cafe with your brother." I said.

Maria looked at me and laughed. I picked her up and Luke was pushing Ron in the carriage.

we got down there. I ordered fries for Maria and some milk for Ron, and a coffee for me. Luke got a coke.

"Percy. You're not upset are you?" Luke asked.

"i was a little at first, but I mean it was worth it to save your life. Before you got posessed, you were a good guy. Like you are now." I responded.

He smiled, showing he was relieved I wasn't mad.

"Thanks man. I thought you'd mess up my face when you found out." he laughed.

"Nah. But hey. We should get back to the room." I said.

We got up and left.

**Okay sorry guys! Cutting this last chapter really really short! This is also the last chapter! BUT I wrote a SEQUEL called, "Older, Wiser, and Sexier than ever"**

**here's the link!**

**.net/s/6567723/1/Older_Wiser_and_Sexier_than_Ever**


	20. Letter to the Readers

Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in a million years. Sorry about that!

I'm not on here as much anymore. I'm more on FictionPress (this sites sister site) so I can express my own stories there. I'll post updates on here every now and then, but it's only when I get the urge to write fanfics. I write more of my own stories now that I'm confident enough to post them online. My first one I posted of my own on FictionPress is called "Definition of Young Love"

Now FanFiction's idiotic and will not let me post a link into a chapter so you must go to my profile to find it, sorry guys!:/

I'm not giving up on these stories, but I just wanted to let my readers know where they can find me! I hope you like my story! You guys are awesome!

~Skipper


End file.
